


OS K-Pop

by Lunamiss92



Category: B.A.P, EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Humor, Lemon, Love, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 31,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunamiss92/pseuds/Lunamiss92
Summary: Ici, je mettrais tout mes one shot sur des groupes de K-Pop qui me passe par la tête. Je ne fais que du yaoi (des relations entre hommes). Certains sont avec des lemon, d'autres non mais je préviendrais à chaque chapitre. Je fais surtout des histoires sur les BTS, les EXO, les B.A.P et les GOT7.





	1. Jalousie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre contient un lemon.

Grosse, épaisse et longue. Oui, je parle de sexe bref. J'en bave, j'aimerai tellement l'avoir en moi tout le temps. Ça en devient une obsession. Dès qu'il va se doucher, je m'incruste. Dès que j'ai la possibilité de le serrer contre moi, je le fais. De dormir avec lui, je n'hésite pas. Être assis sur lui ou entre ses jambes, je cherche pas à comprendre je le fais. Ça ne le dérange pas et moi ça me rajoute des fantasmes, déjà que je suis un accroc au sexe, avec lui c'est encore pire. J'aimerai qu'un jour, il vienne me voir, m'attrape par le bras, m'emmène dans sa chambre, m'attache à son lit et me baise toute la nuit. Je me laisserai faire avec plaisir, j'en demanderai plus même. Non, je ne suis pas masochiste.   
Je comprend pas pourquoi il ne m'a pas déjà sauter dessus. Je fais tout pour l'exciter, le provoquer en plus je suis pile son genre d'homme. Petit, un beau visage, de belles fesses ronde et bombés et je suis obéissant enfin des fois mais ça lui donne des raisons pour me punir. En plus, il m'aime bien, il est protecteur avec moi. Mais je pense qu'il doit me voir juste comme un frère ou alors il est vachement doué pour contrôler ses hormones.

En tout cas, j'en ai marre, ce soir je sors boire et me trouver un mec pour satisfaire ma faim.  
Je me lève du canapé et fonce dans ma chambre. Comment je pourrais m'habiller? Je cherche pendant au moins trente minutes avant de trouver la tenue parfaite si je veux me faire sauter. Un t-shirt rouge sang avec écrit en gros et noir Fabulous puis un slim noir qui m'est en valeur mon joli postérieure et des converses rouge. Enfin prêt, je sors en lui laissant un petit mot et fonce à la boîte Victory's. C'est un ami qui la tient donc pas besoin de faire la queue.

~

Je suis au bar et j’enchaîne les cocktails. Je tiens plutôt bien l'alcool donc je n'ai pas encore la tête qui tourne ni l'envie de vomir. Je rigole avec le barman, Suho, qui est un ami de longue date.

_ N'empêche, j'en peux plus d'avoir mon fantasme H24 à côté de moi et de ne pouvoir rien faire. T'imagine pas le nombre de scénarios de lui entrain de me prendre violemment que je me fais dans ma tête.

_ Te connaissant, il doit y en avoir beaucoup et puis laisse le temps passer, peut-être qu'il succombera à ton charme.

_ Ça se voit que c'est pas toi qui est méga frustré niveau sexe. Toi tu dois te faire démonter tous les soirs.

Je vois Suho virai au rouge tomate, ça me fait rire.*

_ Peut on éviter de parler de mes relations sexuelles avec Lay, s'il te plait?

_ Si tu veux, mais je veux dire que comme t'es en couple, tu dois pas être sur ta faim.

_ Au lieu de raconter des bêtises, regarde sur la piste , depuis tout à l'heure, il y a garçon qui te regarde.

Je tourne la tête et voit sur la piste un garçon qui doit être plus jeune que moi. Il est magnifique, pas aussi magnifique que mon fantasme mais magnifique quand même. Il fera l'affaire pour me satisfaire.

_ Je crois que je vais enfin me rassasier, je te vois demain. Bye Suho.

_ Bon courage.

Je me lève et me dirige au son de la musique vers ce belle inconnu. Arrivé devant le lui, je commence à me trémousser contre lui.

_ Je m'appelle Sehun et toi mon beau? 

_ Je m'appelle Baekhyun.

On continue de discuter tout en se trémoussant . J'ai chaud, sentir Sehun coller à moi m'existe énormément, enfaîte c'est surtout sentir son anatomie grossir de plus en plus contre mes fesses m'excite énormément. Je vais pas tenir, je m'apprête à me tourner pour lui demander si on peut aller autre part quand je me sens partir en arrière.

_ Je vais t'apprendre à te coller comme ça à un inconnu!

Je frissonne en entendant cette voix grave et profonde. Qu'est ce qu'il fait là? 

_ Chanyeol...

Il me tire vers la sortie sans oublier de dire à Sehun de ne plus s'approcher de moi ou sinon il l'enverrai à la morgue. Sympa l'ami. Il a l'air vraiment furax pourtant j'ai rien fait. Je suis aller me chercher un mec pour baiser, il n'y a pas de quoi se mettre en colère, pas vrai?

~

On rentre enfin à l'appart, il n'a pas décrocher un mot et ne m'a pas regarder de tout le trajet, j'aime pas ça.

_ Chanyeol, qu'est ce qui te prends? J'ai failli conclure.

_ Tu rigoles j'espère! Je sursaute, il ne m'avait jamais crié dessus. Je rentre espérant te trouver bien sagement devant la télé comme d'habitude mais non, à la place je trouve un mot me disant que tu sorts. J'ai vraiment pas aimer te voir coller à ce mec e...

_ Sehun.

_ Pardon?

_ Il s'appelle Sehun.

_ Parce qu'en plus tu as retenu son prénom!

J'aurai du me taire, je baisse la tête et joue avec mes mains.

_ Regarde moi quand je te parle! Je lève la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Je vais faire en sorte que tu oublie jusqu'à son existence. Je vais te donner une bonne leçon et t'as intérêt à la retenir. 

Il va quand même pas me donner la fessée. Quoi que ça m'exciterai énormément et tout cas, il prend violemment la main et n'emmène dans sa chambre. Je sens que je vais pas pouvoir me lever demain matin.

Chanyeol m'a retiré mes vêtements tellement vite que j'ai pas compris comment je me suis retrouvé nu, à quatre pattes et les mains menottés.

_ Chanyeol, qu'est-ce que tu compte me faire?

Il me caresse les fesses et s'amuse à titiller mon petit trou serré me faisant gémir doucement.

_ Je te l'ai dit, je vais te donner une leçon.

_ Mais j'ai rien fait de mal.

_ Je suis déjà assez énervé comme ça Baek!

_ Aaah, Channie!

Chanyeol me mit une claque sur mes belles fesses et caressa à nouveau mes fesses. Il recommença cette opération dix fois. J'ai les larmes aux yeux et le sexe dur prêt à éjaculer.

_ Chanyeol, s'il te plait!

_ Pas maintenant, bébé. On vient de commencer.

J'en peux plus. Chanyeol se met à me lécher l'anus et me doigter en même temps. Il veut ma mort. Je ne me retiens plus, j'éjacule sur son lit. Mais je suis quand même encore existé.

_ Bien, maintenant, dis moi ce que tu veux.

Je reprend mon souffle et le regarde dans les yeux.

_ Prend moi, baise moi, fais ce que tu veux de moi, mais me laisse pas comme ça!

Son sourire! Oh mon dieu, je vais fondre.

_ Aaaah!

_ T'es tellement serré.

C'est lui qui est trop gros. Il ne me laisse pas le temps de s'habituer à sa grosseur, qu'il débuta des va et vient fort et profond.

_ Pl.. Plus vite! Aaaah!

_ Dit mon nom!

_ Chanyeol! ah mmh Chanyeol plus!

Il accélère la cadence et va plus profondément en moi. Je me cambre quand il touche ma prostate. Chaque coup de reins qu'il me donne butte directement dans ma boule de nerf. Il va me tuer, c'est tellement bon. Il est est tellement brutal, il va me briser mais j'aime ça. Je crois que je vais virer masochiste, la douleur se mélange tellement bien avec le plaisir. 

_ Tellement bon mmh encore plus... plus fort!

_ T'es trop bon bébé!

Je vais craquer, j'ai besoin de jouir.

_ Je.. Je vais.. Chanyeol!!!

_ Tiens encore un peu bébé! 

Le sadique! Il m'empêche de jouir en serrant mon sexe, vraiment fort, avec sa main. 

_ Je... Pitié!!! Laisse moi jouir!

Il retire sa main de mon sexe, me retourne et m'embrasse en me donnant un dernier coup fort et profond en plein dans ma prostate. Je viens encore une fois voyant les étoiles, les larmes yeux je cri son nom. Après quelques coups, il vient en moi profondément. Je sens son sperme chaud dans mes entrailles. Après quelques instant, où j'essayais de reprendre mon souffle et de revenir à la réalité, Chanyeol vient me donner un baiser tendre, doux et passionné. Et me dit avec une voix rauque, dur et autoritaire : 

_ Que je te revois plus te coller à un inconnu, tu m'appartiens Baekhyun.

En reconnectant mon cerveau, j'arrive à comprendre ce qu'il me dit mais le son de sa voix me fait gémir et sans réfléchir je répond :

_ Promis, je le referais plus. Je t'aime Chanyeol.

Je n'ai pas la patience d'attendre une réponse que je m'endors sur son torse chaud et musclé dans ses bras.


	2. Punition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre contient un lemon, un fouet, des menottes et des sextoys.

Bon par où commencer... Je sais, alors, enfaîte si je devais décrire la situation dans laquelle je me trouve, ça se résumerait à : Je suis menotté aux barreaux de mon lit avec des menottes roses trop mignonne, bâillonné et à quatre pattes. Ah, j'ai failli oublier, mon petit ami adoré est prêt à fouetter mon joli postérieure. 

Pourquoi allez vous me demander? 

Ben, j'en sais rien. Il m'a déjà puni auparavant donc ce n'est pas la première fois que je me retrouve dans cette position mais au moins, il y avait une raison. Là je suis puni alors que j'ai rien fait mais vraiment rien.

J'étais chez mon ami Yoongi, on discutait de musique et comme d'habitude, il s'endormi en plein milieu de notre conversation. Donc, gentil comme je suis, je l'ai mis dans son lit puis je suis parti sans oublier de fermer la porte derrière moi. Comme il faisait doux, ni trop froid ni trop chaud, je décida de rentrer chez moi à pieds. Avec de la musique dans les oreilles et ma bonne humeur habituelle, le trajet passa assez vite. 

J'ouvris la porte de chez moi, enleva mes chaussures et je partis vers la cuisine pensant que mon petit ami était encore au travail. Mais avant d'avoir pu atteindre la porte de la cuisine, je sentis des mains attraper mes bras fermement puis je sentis un torse chaud se coller à mon dos. Bien sûr, j'étais content que mon chéri soit rentrer plus tôt que d'habitude et voulait me serrer contre lui sauf qu'à ce moment là, j'avais envie de lui écrasé le pied pour qu'il me lâche et que je puisse aller dans la cuisine. Je suis de mauvais poil quand j'ai faim et j'avais un gâteau qui m'attendait, un gâteau au chocolat et à la crème. 

J'allais lui demander de me lâcher mais je vis dans ses yeux une lueur noire même l'aura qu'il dégageait été sombre, il était en colère ça se voyait. Tenant à ma vie, je n'ai rien dit, essayant de lui faire comprendre mon incompréhension face à la situation mais lui aussi restait muet. Il me prit dans ses bras, me jeta sur son épaule et m'emmena dans notre chambre.

Voila ce qui explique ma situation actuelle. Si quelqu'un sait pourquoi il est en colère contre moi, je suis pour une explication. En tout cas, lui il a pas l'air prêt à m'en donner une. Il a pas décrocher un mot, j'ai bien essayer de le faire parler mais rien.

Ah punaise, il vient de me donner un coup. J'adore quand il me punit, ça m'excite mais j'aurai bien voulu savoir pourquoi. Tans pis, chaque coup qu'il me donne me fait gémir davantage mais cette douce mélodie, comme il a l'habitude de dire, est estompée par le foulard qu'il a utilisé pour me faire taire.  
Mes fesses me brûlent, le plaisir et la douleur mélangé sont tellement bon. J'ai des larmes qui commence à coller et mon sexe se durcit un peu plus à chaque coup. J'imagine déjà quand il rentrera son énorme chose en moi, j'en frissonne. Enfin s'il a la gentillesse de bien vouloir me la mettre et vu ce qu'il a mis sur le lit, je m'attends plus à être remplit par un jouet. Parce que monsieur a sorti deux godes, l'un est large, rose et vibrant, l'autre est medium, long et violet. Personnellement, je préfère le rose, j'adore quand c'est large et vibrant.   
Il arrête ces coups qui me procuraient une douce torture, me retourna sans douceur et me regarda intensément avec un sourire sadique.

_ Lequel tu préfère bébé?

Il est drôle lui, je peux pas répondre avec ce truc dans la bouche. Je gesticule pour essayer de me débarrasser de mes menottes. Bien sûr, cela ne sert à rien.

_ On va utiliser le rose, t'aimes quand ça vibre petit coeur.

Il prend le jouet et fouille dans le tiroir de la commode pour sortir un lubrifiant à la cerise. J'adore ce parfum, il a un goût délicieux et l'odeur est exquise. Il enduit la substance rouge et parfumé sur le jouet et s'amuse à titiller mon entré avec. J'essaye de le faire rentrer mais à chaque fois, il l'éloigne.

_ Ne soit pas pressé, on a tout notre temps.

J'essaye de lui foutre un coup avec mon pied mais cet idiot l'esquive.

_ Quel vilain garçon. Pour la peine on va faire durer ta punition plus longtemps.

Tuez le et faites moi jouir, pitié!

Il enfonce lentement le gode en moi, quant il est complètement à l'intérieur, monsieur se lève et va vers la boite où l'on met tous nos jouets. Il sort de la boîte, un cock-ring et me le met sans tergiverser.

Après me l'avoir mis, il active le gode. Il commence doucement sauf que je suis déjà à bout, je me remets à verser des larmes. En voyant ma détresse, il met le gode en puissance maximale. Mais, ça m'aide pas, c'est pire. Si quelqu'un entend ce que je penses, pitié, faites en sorte qu'il me laisse jouir. 

Dès qu'il a finit, je l'étrangle pour m'avoir puni sans raison, je vous jure que je l'étrangle.

Il fait également des vas et viens avec ce stupide jouet. Je vais les jeter, je veux plus les voir. Jamais!

Ah! Il a retiré le jouet sans douceur et a remplit le vide avec son engin. Il débuta de rapide et brusque vas et viens sans me laisser le temps de m'habituer.  
Il continua son petit manège pendant un moment avant d'enlever le cock-ring se sentant venir. Enfin libre, je me suis pas retenu pour jouir. Sentant mes chairs se resserré, il jouit en moi quelques instants plus tard. Je sentis son sperme chaud me remplir. Il se retira doucement, m'enleva les menottes et le truc dans ma bouche.

Je respirais fort et essayais de me calmer après ce puissant orgasme. Il vient m'embrasser chastement. Ma respiration redevenu normal, je le regarde dans les yeux et m'adresse à lui d'une voix calme.

_ Bon maintenant que tu as terminé ton petit délire, peux tu m'expliquer ce qui t'as pris? De ce que je me rappelle, je n'ai rien fait qui aurai pu susciter ta colère?

_ C'est vrai tu n'as rien fait. Je m'ennuyais. Puis j'avais juste envie de te voir à bout ma Pink Princess. Tu étais magnifique.

_ KIM NAMJOON!!! Je vais te tuer!!!

Cet idiot se mit à rire, je peux pas lui courir après vu qu'il m'a dégommer le bassin donc je lui balance un oreiller dans la figure. Voila à quoi ce résume ma vie, un petit ami complètement débile qui me puni par envie. Mais je ne le blâme pas, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, peu importe ce que je fais, moi Kim SeokJin, je suis toujours magnifique!


	3. Deux + Un

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre contient un lemon ainsi qu'un threesome.

_ Oh mon dieu! Je vais... Aaah!

Quelques coups en plus et il vient en moi. Je sens sa semence me remplir me faisant soupirer d'aise. On s'écroula tout les deux sur le lit et on reprit notre respiration. Il se retira de moi doucement, se leva et prit une serviette pour m'essuyer.

_ C'était génial! On recommence!

_ Laisse moi me reposer, je suis fatigué.

Après avoir fini de m'essuyer, il se coucha à côté de moi et me caressa les cheveux. Il avait l'air pensif et la plupart du temps quant il pense, c'est toujours de choses stupides.

_ À quoi tu penses?

Il se releva pour me regarder dans les yeux.

_ Tu te rappel du mec qu'on voit souvent dans les couloirs au lycée?

_ Le mec hyper canon avec une bouille de bébé.

_ Ouais, lui.

_ Ben quoi, pourquoi tu penses à lui alors que tu viens de me baiser?

_ Justement. Je veux me le faire, je veux l'entendre hurler mon prénom pendant que je l'encule. Tes cries sont délicieux mais je veux également entendre les siens.

_ T'es sérieux!? Tu le connais même pas!

_ C'est pour ça que tu va m'aider, on se le fait tout les deux. Je pourrais jamais baiser avec quelqu'un d'autre sans toi. Ce serait bizarre que je couche avec un inconnu sans mon petit ami.

_ De base, quand t'es en couple, tu couches avec personne d'autre que ton copain. Mais comme notre couple est pas normal et que cet bouille de bébé me donne trop envie, j'accepte de faire un plan à trois. Cependant on ne le connaît pas et il ne nous connaît pas donc on fait comment pour l'avoir dans notre lit?

_ T'inquiète pas hyung, je vais mener une enquête.

~

Le matin suivant, au lycée, je n'avais pas vu mon petit ami de toute la matinée en dehors des cours. J'étais dans le couloir principal entrain de chercher mon idiot de copain quand je vis mon hyung préféré au loin.

_ Suga hyung!  _Je cours vers lui et lui saute dans les bras._ Hyung, tu aurais pas vu mon TaeTae?

_ Ouais, il m'a demandé si je connaissais quelqu'un. _Dit il en me repoussant._

_ Un mec hyper canon avec une bouille de bébé.

_ Ouais! C'est Jungkook, il est souvent avec Jin hyung du coup quand je lui est dit ça, il est parti en courant chercher Jin hyung. Et non je sais pas où est Jin.

_ Merci hyung.

_ Mais pourquoi vous cherchez Jungkook?

_ T'inquiète.

Puis je suis donc parti à la recherche de Jin eomma. Si je trouve Appa, je trouverais eomma et donc je trouverais Taehyung.

~

C'était facile de trouver Appa mais Omma n'était pas avec lui. Je suis donc allé voir en cour de cuisine et pile quand j'arrive devant la salle, je vois Tae.

_ V!  _Il se retourne et cour vers moi_

_Ça y ai ! J'en sais plus sur lui. Viens hyung, je vais tout te dire.

On va à l'arrière du bâtiment.

_ Alors, il s'appelle Jeon Jungkook. Il a deux ans de moins que nous et il est encore puceau. Il nous a déjà observer de loin mais il n'ose pas venir nous voir. Cependant Jin eomma le surprotège du coup pour l'avoir, il faut se débarrasser de eomma. T'inquiètes pas on demandera de l'aide à appa.

_ T'as un esprit tordu. Mais j'adore ça.

Je m'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser passionnément. On se sépara à cause du manque d'air et il me regarda dans les yeux avec son magnifique sourire collé aux lèvres.

_ Allé, il faut chercher appa pour pouvoir se débarrasser de eomma.

_ Il est en salle de musique.

_ Parfait ! On y va!

Un bisou furtif et nous voilà parti en direction de la salle de musique main dans la main

Tae rentra sans frapper et tira Appa en dehors de la classe.

_ Qu'est ce qui vous prend? _Demanda t-il blasé._

_ On a besoin de ton aide. _Dis je doucement._

_ Pour?

_ Il faudrait que tu occupes eomma jusqu'à 17h environ. _Dit Taehyung. Cet enfant ne connaît pas la subtilité._

_ Qu'est ce que vous allez faire comme connerie?

_ Rien, on veux juste devenir ami avec Jungkook mais eomma a pas super envie qu'on s'approche de son bébé. _Dis je avant que Taehyung ne puisse ouvrir la bouche._

_ Mais bien sur, vous voulez surtout le baiser.  _On se regarda sans savoir quoi dire et appa nous regarda de son air désespéré puis soupira._  Honnêtement moi, je m'en fiche. Jungkook est plus un bébé. En plus, je vois les regards qu'il vous lance. Ça se voit qu'il a envie de s'approcher de vous mais il ose pas. Par contre, Jin vous tuera quand il le saura. Et si vous osez lui dire que je vous ai aidé, je vais vous égorger! Pareil si vous faites souffrir Jungkook. C'est compris!?

_ Oui appa!

_ Bien, je m'occupes de Jin. Jungkook n'a pas cours en ce moment, il doit être à la maison. Voici les clés, sa chambre est au premier étage, c'est la porte rouge.

V prit les clés, et me tira vers lui pour qu'on aille chez appa et eomma. Ils ont un appartement à côté de l'école. C'est plus pratique ? Jungkook les a rejoint après puisque c'était également pratique pour lui.

_ On va lui faire peur si on rentre comme ça dans sa chambre.

_ Mais non hyung, on rentre, on le séduit, on le prend et le tour est joué. On verra ce qu'on fera pour notre futur relation après.

Ouais, il a pas tord. On verra plus tard.

On rentra dans la maison, déposa les clés sur le comptoir. Et Tae m’entraîna jusqu'à la chambre de Jungkook. On rentra et on le vit coucher endormi avec ses écouteurs dans les oreilles. J'arrivais à distinguer un début d'érection dans son boxer.

_ Regarde bébé, on dirait qu'il bande. _Dit Taehyung amusé._

_ Je me demande à quoi il peut penser.

_ Il est trop mignon~

_ C'est vrai mais j'ai envie de sexe donc tu admiras sa beauté plus tard.

_ T'es un vrai obsédé, TaeTae.

_ Exact maintenant donne moi mon sac.

Je lui passa et il en sortit des menottes. Mais qu'est ce que ça fout dans son sac de cours!?

_ Pourquoi t'as ramené ça, à l'école en plus?

_ Au cas ou. Ça peut toujours servir. Puis le voir se tortiller dans tout les sens doit être excitant. Avec toi, ça l'est pourquoi pas lui.

Je ne le comprendrais jamais. Il s'approcha de Jungkook et l'attacha au barreaux du lit.

_ Déshabille toi _m'ordonna t-il._

Je fis ce qu'il me dit pendant qu'il commença à masturber l'ange endormi.

_ Hum~

Je m'approcha d'eux une fois complètement nu. Je m'assis à côté de Jungkook et lui caressa le visage. Il continua de gémir et se réveilla doucement.

_ Qu'est ce que? Ah!

Je lui enleva ses écouteurs et lui embrassa la joue.

_ Chut chéri, n'ai pas peur. On va te faire du bien. _Chuchotais je à son oreille._

Il rougit puis remarqua que je suis complètement nu. Il me reluqua, sans complexe, en se léchant les lèvres, les yeux pleins de désirs.

_ Ce que tu vois te plaît?

Il hocha la tête et me sourit.

_ Si tu me fais plaisir, tu auras le droit de sentir son cul autour de ta bite. _Dit Taehyung avec un sourire pervers._

Il avait l'air d'apprécier l'idée puisqu'il se lécha de nouveau les lèvres.

_ Bien

Tae enleva le pantalon de Jungkookie et prit sans prévenir le sexe de Jungkook dans sa bouche.

_ Ah! Oui~

Pendant que TaeTae s'amusait, je me suis allongé à côté de lui pour lui caresser les cheveux.

_ T'es trop mignon ~ . Tae, j'ai envie de l'embrasser.

Il me fit un geste de la main pour me donner sa permission. Je sors avec Tae, il est hors de question d'embrasser un mec sans son consentement. Je suis fidèle.

Je me pencha pour lui bouffer les lèvres. C'est tellement bon mais il arrêta le baiser pour laisser échapper un petit cri.

Je me tourna vers Tae pour voir qu'il était entrain de le préparer. En ayant très envie aussi, je m’inséra doucement un doigt dans mon trou. Mais ce n'était pas assez, je mis un autre doigt puis encore un. Pendant ma préparation, je lécha, suçota et mordilla le cou de Jungkookie.

_ AH! Hyung! T'es trop gros!

_ T'inquiète pas bébé, ça va rentrer.

J'enleva mes doigts et plaça mon entrée devant son sexe. Je m'amusa à le titiller avec d'entrer doucement. Une fois complètement entré, je me pencha pour embrasser Jungkook.

_ Jimin hyung~. Tu es si étroit !

_ Hum~ tu vas adorer ta première fois chéri. _Dis je en roucoulant._

_ Bouge Jiminie, ça va lui faire oublier la douleur.

Je commença à bouger lentement. Je sentis son sexe gonfler à l’intérieur de moi. J'adorais cette sensation. Le fait de se sentir bien rempli.

_ Ah hyungs plus vite! Plus fort!

Comment ne pas répondre à une demande aussi adorable. Les coups de Taehyung se firent plus brutaux m'obligeant à faire de même.

_ Je ne tiens plus!

_ Viens en moi Jungkookie!

Je continua des vas et viens plus profond et plus rapide. Quelques mouvements en plus de moi ainsi que les coups de butoir sur sa prostate de la par Taehyung et Jungkook vint profondément en moi. Je me masturba rapidement et la sensation de plénitude d'être rempli de la semence de Jungkook me firent jouir sur le torse de Jungkook. Je sentis Taehyung s'activer derrière moi avant de s'immobiliser venant sans doute à l'intérieur de Jungkook.

Je retira son sexe en moi et m'allongea à côté de lui, Tae nous rejoignit juste après. On repris doucement notre respiration.

Étant le seul à pouvoir marcher, Taehyung nous nettoya et nous couvrit avec une chaude couverture. Il nous embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. On était si bien tout les trois comme ça, emmitouflés dans le lit sous la couette. Taehyung a raison, on s'occupera des conséquences plus tard.

C'est donc enlacés ensemble que nous nous endormions oubliant de fermer la porte à clé pour éviter que Jin eomma nous voit ainsi.

 


	4. Comment on fait les bébés?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cet OS contient un lemon.

PDV Zelo :

J'étais assis sur le sol entrain de manger des tomates cerises devant la télé. Je regardais une série qui ne me passionnait pas vraiment mais ce n'est pas moi qui avait la télécommande. Je continua donc de manger, sans réellement regarder la télé, jusqu'à ce qu'une scène attire mon attention. La femme était entrain de dire à son mari qu'elle était enceinte. Une question me vint soudain à l'esprit. «  _Comment on fait les bébés? »._

Maintenant j'y penses, je ne me suis jamais posé la question. On ne me l'a jamais dit. Et, je ne suis jamais allé en cours de science de la vie. Le directeur de mon école m'a dit que j'étais dispensé. J'ai pas compris pourquoi mais comme ça me faisait partir plus tôt, j'ai pas chercher plus loin.

Ma question en tête, je me leva pour déposer mes tomates cerises dans le frigo et me dirigea vers la chambre de Bang hyung. J'entra sans frapper et trouva Himchan eomma devant la télé. Bang hyung est le seul à avoir une télé dans sa chambre. Mon hyung, quant à lui, était sur son ordinateur. Je me dirigea vers le lit et m'installa en tailleur sur le lit. Ils arrêtèrent ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire et tournèrent leur tête vers moi.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a Zelo? _Me demanda mon hyung._

_ Tu veux quelque chose mon bébé? _Me questionna ma eomma._

_ Hyung, eomma... Comment on fait les bébés? _Demandais je en les regardant dans les yeux._

_ Heu... _dis Himchan eomma._

_ Pourquoi tu veux savoir? _Dit Bang hyung avec un air... Suspicieux ?_

_ Je regardais une série avec DaeHyun hyung et la femme a dit à son mari qu'elle était enceinte. Donc je me suis demandé comment on fait les bébés. _Expliquais je._

_ C'est compliqué à expliquer. _Dis eomma avec hésitation._

_ C'est vrai que tu n'as pas vu la reproduction à l'école. Il fallait bien que tu poses la question un jour. _Soupira Bang hyung._

Je lui donna un sourire resplendissant.

Mon hyung regarde eomma avec un sourire et un drôle de regard. Eomma fit non de la tête. Bang Hyung fit si. Omma soupira et lui fit un signe qui me semblait vouloir dire vas y.

_ Je penses qu'il est temps de t'enseigner la reproduction, n'est ce pas ?

Je souris et hocha la tête frénétiquement.

PDV Himchan :

Bang se leva de sa chaise et se plaça devant Zelo.

_ Déshabille toi  _ordonne t-il de sa voix grave._

Zelo le regarda confus mais finit par se déshabiller sans poser de question. Ça parait logique, il a jamais désobéi à Bang et qui oserait aller contre les ordres de Bang surtout avec une si magnifique, autoritaire et viril voix comme la sienne.

Pendant que Zelo se déshabilla, Bang en profita pour fermer la porte à clé et enlever sa chemise. Je rougis et ne me gêna pas pour le reluquer. Il est vraiment bien bâti.

_ J'irai doucement puisque tu es encore un bébé. _Dit Bang avec un sourire malicieux._

_ Je suis pas un bébé! _S'offusqua Zelo._

_ Alors je n'ai pas à me retenir?

Zelo hocha la tête. Il aurait dû se taire. Bang a toujours été assez violent pendant l'acte.

_ Mais tu vas faire quoi? _Demanda Zelo avec un brin d'inquiétude._

_Tu faire l'amour. _Répondis Bang sans aucun tact._

Zelo le regarda avec incompréhension.

_ C'est comme ça qu'on fait les bébés. C'est compliqué à expliquer donc je vais te montrer. D'accord?

_ Ouiiii.

Bang se mit sur lit à quatre pattes au dessous de Zelo.

_ Reste tranquille et n'essaye pas de résister.

_ D'accord hyung.

De là où j'étais, je pouvais tout voir. Bang l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres faisant rougir Zelo qui se cacha le visage avec ses mains de gêne. Ça devais être son premier baiser. C'est trop mignon~

_ Je t'ai dit de rester tranquille, enlève tes mains!  _Gronda Bang._

_ Pardon hyung. _Dit Zelo en enlevant ses mains._

_ Bon garçon. _Le félicita Bang en lui caressant la joue._

Bang embrassa le front de Zelo et laissa ses mains vagabonder sur sa peau laiteuse. Zelo s'agita un petit peu. Quant à Bang, il laissa ses lèvres faire des marques sur la peau du petit ange.

_ Hyung, je commence à avoir chaud. Je me sens bizarre. _Dit Zelo avec les joues rouges._

_ Dis moi précisément ce que tu ressens petit coeur.

_ Je sens une chaleur dans le bas du ventre. C'est étrange mais agréable.

Bang sourit et continua ses caresses et ses baisers. Zelo laissa échapper quelques soupires de plaisirs et serra le drap blanc. Bang descendit plus bas. Il caressa l'extérieur de ses cuisses et embrassa l'intérieur.

_ Écarte plus les jambes.

Zelo s'exécuta. Bang prit son sexe en main et le masturba doucement. Zelo renforça sa prise sur le drap.

_ Hum~ _laissa échapper Zelo._

Avec sa main libre, Bang titilla l'antre du bébé.

_ Je te rappelle qu'il est vierge. Ne le prépare pas à sec. _Dis je en le voyant forcer un peu plus sur l'entrée encore vierge de Zelo._

_ Ben va me chercher le lubrifiant! _Grogna Bang. Il devait pas aimer que je l'interrompe._

Je me leva en soupirant. Je fouilla dans la table basse et trouva un lubrifiant à la cerise.

_ Depuis quand tu aimes la cerise?  _dis-je avec un sourire au coin._

_ C'est DaeHyun qui a fait les courses. Maintenant file moi ça!

Je lui tendis le tube et alla m’asseoir sur le lit près de Zelo. Bang lubrifia ses doigts et entra doucement un doigt dans le trou de Zelo qui se tendit à cause de l'intrusion.

_ Détend toi petit ange. _Dis je avec douceur._

Je lui caressa les cheveux et lui embrassa le front. Il se détendit et Bang en profita pour introduire un autre doigt. Cette intrusion fait échapper une larme à Zelo. Bang fit des mouvements de ciseaux et murmura des mots doux à Zelo pendant que je continua à lui caresser les cheveux. Bang mit un troisième doigts faisant crier Zelo. Il le masturba plus vite pour lui faire oublier la douleur. Quand il pensa avoir assez préparé mon bébé, il retira ses doigts et sortit son engin. Je détourna le regard ne voulant pas m'exciter d'avantage. Je me re-concentra sur le maknae en l'entendant couiner. Bang était rentré en lui, le faisant pleurer silencieusement. Je le pris dans mes bras pour le calmer le berçant tendrement.

Bang attendit qu'il s'habitue. Au bout de quelques minutes, Zelo lui donna le feu vert. Bang ne se fit pas prier et débuta des coups de reins. D'abord doucement puis il accéléra la cadence quand Zelo cria son plaisir en me serrant plus fort.

_ C'est bon bébé? _Demandais je en lui caressant les cheveux._

_ Hum... Ah! Oui oui! Hyung~ Encore! _Cria Zelo en s’arquant._

Bang sourit et donna des coups de plus en plus brutaux à Zelo. Ce dernier était totalement pris dans son plaisir. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouvert. Les sons qui sortirent de sa bouche n'étaient plus que des gémissements et des cris. Il n'arrivait même plus à faire des phrases complètes. Il était trop mignon, tellement adorable. Je lui embrassa le front et pris un mouchoir pour lui essuyer la bave qui coulait sur son menton.

Soudain, mon petit coeur ouvrit la bouche dans un cri silencieux et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, j'en conclu assez vite que Bang avait trouvé sa prostate. Il continua ses coups brutaux s'acharnant sur sa prostate. Zelo ne tarda pas à venir dans un cri de jouissance délicieux. Bang continua ses coups jusqu'à venir profondément dans l'antre de mon petit ange.

Zelo respira bruyamment. Il essaya de reprendre sa respiration et avait du mal à rester éveiller. Bang se retira et donna un baiser doux et tendre au maknae.

_ Zelo. _Commença Bang en prenant le visage de Zelo pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux._ Il est hors de question que tu fasse ça sans mon autorisation. C'est clair?

Zelo sourit, hocha la tête et s'endormit à cause de l'exercice intense qu'il venait de subir. Bang se retourna vers moi avec un sourire au coin.

_ À ton tour chéri~ _dit il avec une voix sensuelle._

Je rougis violemment et me leva pour m'échapper mais il me rattrapa assez facilement. Il me jeta sur le lit et se mit à quatre pattes au dessous de moi. Bang soupira, s'approcha de mon oreille et me murmura : _" Himchan~ Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps. Tu ne peux pas m'échapper. "_ Sa voix grave me fit frissonner. Mes joues en feu, j'essaya de le repousser. Mais un baiser passionné et sensuelle me fit abandonner toute résistance idiote. Le baiser devint sauvage. Une de ses mains se trouva dans mes cheveux me les serrant vraiment fort pour approfondir le baiser et l'autre se chargea de m'enlever mon pantalon ainsi que mon caleçon.

Bon ben, je crois que je vais pas pouvoir marcher droit pendant un moment.

 


	5. Echange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre contient un lemon.

Je m'appelle Byun Baekhyun. Je suis le mec le plus canon du monde, non je ne me vente pas, c'est la vérité. J'ai 24 ans et je vis avec mon meilleur ami, mon petit ami et le petit ami de mon meilleur ami qui est aussi le meilleur ami de mon petit ami. J'avoue que dit comme ça, c'est un peu compliqué à comprendre mais il faut juste retenir le fait qu'on vit tout les quatre dans un grand appartement.

Je connais Kyungsoo, mon meilleur ami, depuis le berceau. Nos mères sont les meilleures amies du monde. Donc on a toujours été ensemble. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai rencontré mon Channie. Comme mon ChanYeol et son JongIn sont comme nous, inséparable, il était impossible de s'imagine ne pas vivre tout les quatre ensemble. Notre vie était un vrai rêve, remplit de tendresse, d'amour, de rire mais surtout de luxure.

Mais ces derniers temps, la luxure, si cher à nos coeurs, a disparu de notre vie nous donnant envie d'étrangler nos petits amis. Ce n'est pas de leur faute mais quand même. Un mois sans sexe. Je ne dis pas qu'on est nympho. Mais on est en manque, avec eux d'habitude, c'est tout les jours et pas qu'une fois. On comprend, ils ont leurs examens mais quand même juste une fois pour se détendre, ça leur ferait autant de bien qu'à nous.

Ils ont même pas flanché face au plan provocation. Un plan assez simple qui consistait à les faire craquer. On s'habillait avec leurs chemises qui sont trop grandes pour nous. On faisait bien attention à ne rien portait en dessous la nuit et juste un caleçon pendant la journée. On faisait exprès de manger langoureusement et sensuellement des fraises et des bananes. On se collait à eux demandant de l'attention. Mais rien n'a marché, on a donc décidé d'être patient. Mais, je n'en peux plus, je sens que je vais craquer.

Là, avec Kyung, on est allongé dans le salon entrain de regarder une série sur une femme qui se vante auprès de ses amies d'avoir plusieurs mecs en même temps et de parfaitement s'en tirer. J'ai jamais compris ce genre de personne. Mais ça doit être à cause de fait que de toute ma vie, je n'ai eu que Chanyeol. C'était mon premier en tout et je ferais tout pour que ça soit le dernier.

D'ailleurs, les deux bêtes de sexes sont à la bibliothèque. Ils nous ont laissé seul pour la journée. Et, malheureusement, cette situation arrivé de plus en plus souvent.

Une idée de génie me traversa l'esprit me sortant ainsi de mon état de déprime avancé. Pourquoi et comment n'y ai-je pas penser plus tôt? Ça serait la solution à tout nos problèmes.

_ Kyung, je suis trop en manque~ _soupirais je tâtant le terrain._

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasse? Je suis dans le même état que toi, Baekkie. _Dit il le regard toujours fixer sur la télé._

Bon, s'il est vraiment dans le même état que moi, ça ne va pas être dur de le convaincre.

_ Oui mais ça fait looooongtemps.

_ Je sais, je sais. Mais t'as pas tes jouets pour te satisfaire? _Me demanda t-il._

_ Chanyeol me les a confisqué.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? _Dit il avec un sourire moqueur._

_ Je me suis amusé avec dans la chambre alors qu'il était là entrain de réviser. Il me les rendra qu'à la fin de ses examens.

_ Bon, ben, va te branler.

_ Justement, je me disais que comme on est amis depuis le berceau, que l'on a tout partagé et qu'on est dans la même situation. On pourrait s'entraider.

_ C'est-à-dire?

_ Viens, on baise ensemble !

Ses yeux avaient doublé de volume. Il avait lâcher son téléphone. La bouche grande ouverte, on aurait dit qu'il avait arrêter de respirer.

_ T'es pas sérieux?

_ Bien sur que si!

_ Baek, je t'aime mais je me vois mal baiser avec toi. En plus si JongIn et ChanYeol l'apprennent, on est mal barré.

_ Qu'est que t'en sais et puis, ils n'en seront rien. Juste une fois pour se satisfaire tout les deux. En plus, toi comme moi n'avons eu que ces deux idiots dans notre vie. T'as jamais voulu essayer avec quelqu'un d'autre pour comparer?

_ Honnêtement... Non! Je ne suis pas tordu comme toi.

_ Mais s'il te plaît~ J'ai envie de savoir ce que ça fait de baiser avec quelqu'un d'autre que Channie. Et ça va faire disparaître notre frustration.

_ Si on le fait, ça sera considéré comme de la tromperie.

_ Avec un inconnu oui. Mais c'est avec toi que je veux le faire. C'est pas vraiment tromper puisque tu es comme mon frère et il sait qu'il n'y a que lui que j'aime. Et puis les connaissant ça pourrait les exciter de nous voir comme ça. Leur deux dominés entrain de se faire plaisir.

_ Ça va surtout leur donner une raison de nous punir.

_ Justement dans tout les cas, on se fait plaisir. Si on s'amuse tout les deux, on ne sera plus en manque. Et s'ils l'apprennent, le résultat est le même.

_ Baek je ne sais vraiment pas si...

Je me colla à lui et alla m’asseoir sur son bassin.

_ Baekhyun...

Je l'embrassa sensuellement et glissa ma main dans son pantalon. Je caressa doucement son sexe à travers son caleçon.

_ Dit oui Kyunggie~

_ On garde ça secret?

_ Promis!

Il agrippa ma nuque et m'embrassa violemment me faisant gémir. Je mis ma main dans son caleçon, sortis son sexe et commença à le branler doucement.

_ Putain! Baekhyun accélère~

_ Occupe toi de moi et je le fais.

De son autre main, il me fait subir le même sort. J'étais sûr que c'était une bonne idée, je suis un génie ! Je repris ses lèvres pour lui donner un baiser savoureux. Je voulais tellement plus. Je mis fin au baiser et lui chuchota à l'oreille : **" Plus."** Kyungsoo enleva mon caleçon et augmenta la cadence me faisant gémir plus fort, je fis de même ne voulant pas être le seul à savourer ce plaisir. Pour être plus à l'aise, on enleva tout nos vêtements. Il y avait quelque chose d'excitant dans le fait de toucher aussi intimement mon meilleur ami dans notre salon que l'on partage avec nos petits amis. Je ne pourrais plus regarder ce canapé sans rougir.

Une de ses mains s'aventura vers mes fesses, les malaxant doucement. En réponse, je me mis à m'amuser avec un de ses tétons.

_ Alors comme ça, on s'amuse sans nous. _Dit un voix grave provenant de derrière nous._

On arrêta de bouger en entendant la voix. Je vis Kyung pâlir. Ce n'est pas du tout bon signe. Je tourna la tête lentement vers l'entrée.

_ On peut pas vous laisser seul sans que vous fassiez une bêtise. _Continuait-il en secouant la tête._

On se regarda les rouges aux joues. J'eus un micro sourire sur les lèvres d'excuse face au regard noir de Kyungsoo. Pour ma défense, je pensais vraiment qu'on aurai le temps. On s'assit correctement sur le canapé la tête baissé comme des enfants prit en faute. On entendit des pas signifiant qu'ils avaient bougé, un regard discret me le confirma quand je vis les longues jambes de Chanyeol devant moi.

_ On a le droit à une explication? _Demanda Chanyeol calmement. C'est un bon point, il est pas fâché._

_ J'ai hâte de l'entendre. _Dit JongIn. Je perçois de l'amusement dans sa voix. Ça par contre, c'est pas bon._

_ C'était l'idée de Baekhyun! _Cria Kyung en me pointant de doigt. Le traître !_

_ Yah! T'étais consentent! _Dis je en lui frappant l'épaule._

Chanyeol et JongIn soupiraient en nous voyant nous disputer. Ils s'assirent à côté de nous avant de nous soulever et nous mettre sur leurs genoux. Je tiens quand même à rappeler que nous sommes complètement nus.

_ On sait qu'on s'est pas beaucoup occuper de vous... _commença Chanyeol._

_ Mais de là à baiser entre vous. _Finit JongIn._

_ On a pas vraiment eu le temps de le faire... _marmonnais je_

Chanyeol me donna une claque sur les fesses me faisant gémir.

Je regarda Kyung qui me fit un signe de tête. Je soupira avant de me retourner pour avoir chaque jambes de chaque côté de Chanyeol et mis ma tête dans son cou y déposant un baiser timide. Kyngsoo fit de même avant de me tapoter le bras. Je pris une grande respiration et regarda Chanyeol dans les yeux essayant de choisir mes mots correctement.

_ Ben, c'est vrai que c'est unes des raisons qui m'a poussé à demander à Kyungsoo de coucher avec moi mais...

_ Donc c'était vraiment ton idée? _Demanda Chanyeol en caressant mes hanches nus._

J'hocha la tête et sourit timidement.

_ C'est quoi les autres raisons? _Dit JongIn._

_ En faite, il y en a qu'une seule autre. Baekhyun et moi, on a eu personne d'autre dans notre vie. Vous avez été les premiers en tous. Donc, on voulait savoir ce que ça faisait de le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre. Cette idée vient aussi de BaekHyun. _Expliqua Kyungsoo._

_ Faut que t'arrête d'avoir des idées Baek. _Dit JongIn en resserrant sa prise sur Kyung._

Je fit la moue et croisa mes bras sur mon torse. C'était vexant. Elle était très bien mon idée ! C'est eux qui ont tout gâché en rentrant trop tôt.

_ Oh~ C'est trop mignon~ _fit Chanyeol en m'embrassant le nez._

_ Vous comptiez nous le dire? _Demanda JongIn. Il était obligé de poser cette question._

_ Pas vraiment. _Avouais je les joues rouges._

_ On avait peur des représailles. Enfin, j'avais peur des représailles. _Dit Kyung avec une petite voix._

Ils se regardèrent et comme s'ils se parlaient par la pensée, ils hochèrent la tête et un sourire naquit sur leur visage.

_ Demain après-midi, on passera notre dernier examen. On a plutôt bien travailler aujourd'hui à la bibliothèque. _Dit JongIn en embrassant Kyung doucement._

_ On devrait se relaxer et quoi de mieux pour ça qu'une bonne baise. _Dit Chanyeol en agrippant mes fesses._

Chanyeol et JongIn nous portèrent pour nous emmener dans la chambre d'ami. Ils nous jetèrent sur le lit et nous regardèrent avec envie. On s'adossa sur les barreaux du lit et les regarde perplexe.

_ Pourquoi on est là? _Demanda Kyung._

___ Vous êtes en manque de sexe et nous aussi. _Dit Chanyeol_

_ Vous vouliez savoir ce que ça fait de coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre. Pourquoi pas. _Continua JongIn._

_ Je comprend pas. _Dis je en fronçant les sourcils._

_ On va se faire un petit échange Baekkie. _Dit Chanyeol avec un grand sourire._

_ Ça veut dire que... _fit Kyung les joues rouges. Pourquoi il rougit ? Je comprends rien._

_ Ça veut dire que je vais d'abord défoncer le joli petit cul de Baekhyun pendant que Chanyeol s'occupera du tien. Puis on échangera. _Dit JongIn comme si c'était la chose la plus normal du monde._

Je réfléchis pendant plusieurs secondes. Me faire prendre par JongIn devant Kyunggie et Channie... C'est excitant ! J'ai toujours été curieux des performances sexuelles de JongIn. Par contre, est ce que j'aurais assez d'énergie pour Chan après? Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai pas eu d'orgasmes. J'arriverai jamais à tenir les deux rounds, enfin s'ils s'arrêtent à deux.

Je sortis de mes pensées quand je vis Chanyeol et JongIn entrain de se déshabiller. Je les reluquais sans honte. Kyungsoo m'avait déjà dit que JongIn avait un corps de rêve mais pas à ce point. Putain ! Leur regard emplit de désir leur donnait un côté sauvage, dominateur. Je sentais venir la baise sauvage à des kilomètres. Ils montèrent sur le lit ? Chanyeol au dessus de Kyungsoo et JongIn au dessus de moi.

JongIn commença à embrasser chaque millimètres de ma peau me faisant gémir de bien être. Dans mon oreille, j'entendis les gémissements de Kyunggie. Chanyeol lui faisait subir le même sort. JongIn me dévora les cuisses en titillant mon trou avant de gober mon sexe et d'entrer un doigt.

_ Aaaah~

Après autant de temps d'abstinence, j'allais enfin me faire défoncer. Ce n'est certes pas mon Channie mais du moment qu'il est à prés de moi, c'est bon. Et puis c'est presque pareil comme c'est JongIn. Ils se ressemblent tellement tout les deux.

1 doigt, 2 doigts, 3 doigts. Je ne retins plus mes gémissements, je me laissa complètement aller au plaisir. Un plaisir si intense que je n'entendis plus les gémissements enfin crie de mon Kyungsoo. J'étais loin, tellement loin. J'avais presque oublié la sensation de doigts autre que les miens dans mon anus. Je n'arrivais plus à garder les yeux ouverts. Je voulais sentir JongIn en moi, je voulais le sentir au plus profond de moi. J'en avait besoin !

_ JongIn! S'il te plait!!!

_ À tes ordres.

Il retira ses doigts, je gémis de frustration avant de crier quand il s'enfonça violemment en moi. La brûlure de l'écartement de mes chairs était délicieuse. C'était si bon de se sentir enfin plein. Je voulais... J'avais besoin... Il fallait qu'il...

_ OUI! Bouge! Bouge!

Il entama des vas et viens lents et doux mais ce n'est pas de ça dont j'avais besoin.

_ Plus vite! Plus fort! Me fait pas languir s'il te plait~ Ah oui comme ça!

Ses doux et lents vas et viens se transformèrent en violents coups de buttoir. J'étais aux anges, c'était tellement bon. Des larmes de plaisir coulèrent sur mes joues. JongIn se retira me faisant geindre mais se renfonça bien au fond une fois m'avoir mis à quatre pattes. Dans cette position, j'arrivais à voir Kyungsoo prendre un plaisir monstre grâce à mon Chanyeol. Les joues rouges, des larmes aux coins des yeux, un filet de base au coin de sa bouche et les yeux fermés, il s'accrochait désespérément aux draps. Il était dans le même état que moi. Il avait envie de jouir. Moi aussi.

_ JongIn, je vais...

Il entoura la base de mon sexe pour m'empêcher de jouir.

_ Pas encore~

Il redoubla d'ardeur me faisant hurler et couiner. J'avais chaud, la tête qui tournait, la vision floue. Trop intense.

_ Je veux jouir s'il te plaît!

Des baisers sur le dos et des coups brutaux me firent jouir sur lit. L'orgasme fut foudroyant. J'avais les membres qui tremblaient. Un cri provenant d'à côté me fit comprendre que Kyungsoo avait également jouit. Je m'effondra sur lit, Kyungsoo à côté de moi. Je lui pris la main pour garder les pieds sur terre. On essayait d'avoir une respiration normal pendant que les deux géants discutaient tranquillement dernière nous.

_ Baek est aussi serré que Soo.

_ Faudra m'expliquer comment ils font pour être aussi serré vu le nombre de fois qu'on les prend. Je sais que ça fait un mois mais quand même.

_ J'en sais rien mais tant mieux. Un mois d’abstinence, c'est beaucoup, je ne suis pas encore rassasié.

Mais moi, je suis toujours dans les vapes. Et vu la tête de Kyung, il pense comme moi.

_ Dans ce cas, on échange.

_ Et on devrait faire ça plus souvent.

D'un coup, je sentis deux grandes mains sur mes hanches pour me remettre à genoux. L'arrière train bien en l'air, j'eus à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'un sexe pas inconnu s'enfonça en moi et me prit avec vigueur.

_ AH! Chanyeol!

_ Je vais m'occuper de toi jusqu'au lever du jour~ _me chuchota à l'oreille Chanyeol après me l'avoir léché._

J'aurai du faire une sieste.

 


	6. Drôle de Famille

Notre petite histoire commence dans une forêt gigantesque. Dans un petit coin de cette forêt, un jeune garçon brun au visage enfantin jouait avec un louveteau au poil aussi blanc que la neige. Le garçon riait, il essayait d'attraper le petit loup. Tapis dans l'ombre, un homme observait la scène avec des yeux écarquillés. Quand le louveteau s'arrêta puis se retourna et sauta sur le jeune garçon, l'homme cru que le jeune garçon se faisait attaquer. L'homme sortit de sa cachette pour s'interposer. Il cacha le jeune garçon dans son dos, sortit un pistolet tranquillisant et le pointa sur le louveteau. Mais ce geste fit autant peur au louveteau qu'au jeune garçon qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Qui était cet homme? Et pourquoi il était ici? Le louveteau commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux, un couinement sortit des babines du louveteau. L'homme était prêt à tirer quant un énorme loup noir surgit. L'homme surprit lâcha son arme et n’eut pas le temps de réagir que le loup noir le mordit à la jambe. L'homme partit en rampant ne voulant pas perdre un membre. Une fois l'homme partit, le loup noir fit un signe de tête au louveteau et au jeune garçon. Ce dernier s'assit sur le dos du loup et loup fit avancer le louveteau devant lui. Ils marchèrent tranquillement un long chemin. Juste dix minutes de marche et ils étaient arrivés. Pendant le le trajet le jeune garçon s'était endormi.

Devant eux, un grand manoir magnifique noir avec des fenêtres blanches, de grande portes blanches avec des poignets en or. La bâtisse était simple et élégante. En voyant le manoir, le louveteau se mit à courir en jappant de plaisir. Tout en s'approchant de la demeure, la forme du louveteau changea. À la place de l'animal, un jeune garçon prit place. Le garçon était grand, les cheveux blonds, une peau blanche, un ventre plat et un visage de bébé. Le plus surprenant fut qu'il était complètement nu mais cela n'avait pas l'air de le déranger plus que ça.

_ Eomma!

Le loup noir eut un sourire amusé. Il posa le jeune garçon. Puis se transforma également. Un homme grand, musclé, un visage mature avec des cheveux châtains clair. Lui non plus ne semblait pas être déranger par sa nudité. Il prit le jeune garçon endormi dans ses bras en riant de la scène devant ses yeux. Le jeune blond se jeta dans les bras d'un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns.

_ Allé viens Tao, on va te mettre quelque chose sur le dos. Pareil pour toi Kris!

Kris, le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains clair, entra dans le manoir.

_ Tiens Jin, prend Jungkook. _Dit Kris en donnant sa charge à un grand brun._

_ Il a l'air épuisé. Vous vous êtes bien amusé on dirait. _Dit Jin avec un grand sourire._

_ Oui mais Gege nous a obligé à renter à cause d'un monsieur bizarre. _Dit Tao en se faisant habillé par sa eomma._

_ Comment ça un monsieur bizarre? Il s'est passé quelque chose?

_ Calme toi Suho, laisse moi m'habiller, je vais tout vous expliquer.

_ Je vais chercher Namjoon, Yongguk et JaeBum. _Dit Jin avec une mine inquiète._

Les 4 hommes descendirent et une fois habillé, Kris expliqua la situation.

_ Si un homme a réussi à s'approcher de nos terres, il vaut mieux ne plus laisser les enfants sortir pour l'instant. _Dit Namjoon avec un air grave._

_ On doit aussi renforcer les barrières. _Dit Jaebum en faisant apparaître un vieux grimoire dans ses mains._

_ Et tuer l'homme qui nous a découvert. _Dit Yongguk avec des yeux rouges sang._

_ Aucune objection? _Demanda Kris._

_ C'est pas un peu excessif. _Dit Jin._

_ C'est vrai, on parle d'un être humain quand même. _Agréa Suho._

_ Mais imagine, qu'il s'en prend à un de nos petits.

_ Il ne doit pas être seul en plus. C'est encore plus dangereux.

_ Himchan et JinYoung ont raison. Donc vous allez nous laisser faire? _Demanda Jaebum._

Suho tourna son regard sur Tao entrain de jouer avec une peluche panda assis entre les jambes de Kris puis sur Sehun entrain d'embêter Luhan.

Jin regarda Jungkook endormi sur Taehyung qui était entrain de jouer avec Jimin.

Himchan regarda avec tendresse Zelo et JongUp endormis et enlacés sur le sol devant ses pieds.

Et JinYoung observa avec un sourire BamBam et Yugyeom embêter Mark.

Ces regards et ce silence servirent de réponse.

_ Bien. Maintenant reste plus qu'à savoir qui va l'éliminer. _Dit Kris._

_ On fait un pierre, feuille, ciseaux ? _Demanda Jaebum._

JaeBum, Yongguk, Namjoon et Kris se départagèrent pour savoir qui tuera l'homme caché dans la forêt. Finalement, c'est Yongguk qui gagna.

_ Tu traînes pas Yongguk, il se fait tard et t'as pas intérêt à être en retard pour le dîner. _Prévint Himchan._

Yongguk lui sourit en lui promettant de faire vite. Il prit quelques affaires, embrassa Himchan puis Zelo et sortit.

Une fois Yongguk partit, Jin, Mark, Kyungsoo et Suho avec Lay derrière lui commencèrent à préparer le dîner.

_ Les garçons mettaient la table! _Cria Jin._

Kai, J-Hope, Jimin, Jackson, les deux YoungJae et Chanyeol avec Baekhyun ,qui observait Chanyeol, se levèrent pour mettre la table.

Pendant que certains faisaient à manger et que d'autres mettaient la table, le reste jouait dehors, sauf Yoongi qui était entrain de dormir sous un arbre, sous la surveillance de Namjoon, Kris et JaeBum.

C'est dix minutes plus tard que Yongguk entra dans le manoir, les mains et le visage couvert de sang.

_ Alors? _Demanda Suho._

_ Il y en avait un petit groupe. C'étaient des chasseurs. _Dit Yongguk._

_ Bref~ Tu en parlera avec les autres. Maintenant, va te laver! On mange dans dix minutes. _Ordonna Himchan._

Yongguk sourit et alla dans sa salle de bain.

_ C'est prêt! _Cria Jin._

_ Allez vous laver les mains! _Cria Suho._

Une fois le repas sur la table, tout le monde s'aasit autour de la table. Jin et Suho servirent tout le monde. C'était un repas dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Un jour normal pour cette famille spéciale.

 


	7. Mauvaise Cible?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre contient un lemon.

Notre histoire commence dans un appartement assez luxueux possédant six chambres, quatre salle de bains, une grande cuisine et un salon lumineux. Mais la pièce qui nous intéresse est l'une de ces six chambres où "parler" deux jeunes hommes éblouissant de beauté.

_ S'il te plaît hyung~

_ J'ai dit non! T'aura beau supplier, te mettre à genou ou même pleurer, ça reste non!

_ Mais Mark hyung~

_ Jackson, c'est non.

Le jeune homme prénommé Mark partit de la chambre en claquant la porte laissant Jackson tout seul. Jackson soupira et alla dans la chambre où se trouvait les plus jeunes

_ Yugyeom dégage, j'ai besoin de parler à BamBam! _Dit Jackson en entrant dans la chambre des maknaes sans frapper._

_ Mais... _se plaignit Yugyeom._

Jackson ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase. Il le tira et le foutu dehors.

_ Bien maintenant...  _Il se retourna vers BamBam._ Bam faut que tu m'aides! _Supplia Jackson._

_ À faire quoi hyung?

_ Mark refuse de coucher avec moi!

_ Et tu veux m'utiliser pour te satisfaire? _Demanda BamBam avec du désire dans les yeux. Il était tout à fait pour cette idée._

_ Non! J'ai besoin d'un de tes aphrodisiaques. _Dit Jackson dont l'idée de coucher avec BamBam n'était même pas venu à l'esprit._

_ Dommage. _Soupira BamBam déçu._ Mais comment tu sais que j'en ai? _Demanda t-il suspicieux._

_ À chaque fois que t’arrive à coucher avec Yugyeom ou avec YoungJae, je te vois mettre un truc dans leur verre pendant le repas.

_ Je t'aides uniquement si tu ne dis rien à Yugyeom et YoungJae!

_ Ouais ouais, donne.

BamBam fouilla dans un tiroir de sa commode. Il en sortit une fiole élégante contenant un liquide transparent. Il donna la fiole à Jackson avec un air inquiet.

_ Trois gouttes maxi hyung.

_ Ouais t'inquiète.

Jackson partit dans la cuisine, prit un verre de jus de pomme et mit les trois gouttes dans le liquide. Une fois fait, il partit dans le salon retrouver sa cible.

_ Mark hyung, tiens. _Dit Jackson en tendant le verre à son hyung._ Pour me faire pardonner d'avoir insister.

_ hum, merci Jacky  _dit Mark en prenant le verre._

_ Jackson viens voir! _Cria JaeBum._

_ J'arrive! _Soupira Jackson._

Jackson partit rejoindre JaeBum à l'étage et Mark se tourna vers JinYoung qui était dans le salon avec lui.

_ Tu veux mon verre? J'ai pas hyper soif. _Dit Mark._

_ Je veux bien, merci.

Mark lui sourit en lui donnant le verre. JinYoung se déconcentra de Mark pour boire le verre puis le posa sur la table basse au milieu du salon. Il ne fallu que quelques minutes à JinYoung pour qu'une chaleur ne se répande dans son corps.

_ Fait chaud d'un coup. _Soupira JinYoung les joues rouges._

_ Si tu as chaud pourquoi tu ne vas pas dans la chambre de JaeBum, il a la climatisation. Ça sera mieux que les fenêtres ouverte du salon ou le ventilateur de ta chambre  _dit Mark avec un sourire espiègle._

JinYoung hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la chambre de JaeBum.

___ Ça ne va pas hyung? _Demanda Jackson qui se dirigeait vers le salon pour rejoindre Mark._

_ Juste chaud. _Soupira JinYoung le visage rouge._

Jackson continua sa route jusqu'au salon et sourit à Mark. Mark lui sourit en retour, se leva en prenant le verre et le lui donna.

_ Mauvaise cible Jackson~

_ Hein?

_ Mais moi, j'ai eu la bonne~

_ Hein!?

Mark rit et partit dans sa chambre.

_ Hein!!!?

~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Ça va pas JinYoung? _Demanda JaeBum en le voyant entrer dans sa chambre le visage rouge._

_ J'ai chaud, j'ai l'impression d'être en feu~

_ Tu es surtout excité _rigola JaeBum._

_ Hein?

JaeBum pointa l'entre jambe de JinYoung. Ce dernier dirigea son regard vers l'endroit pointé par JaeBum. Il fut surpris de voir son sexe en érection. Il avait tellement chaud qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

_ Qu'est ce que...

_ T'as juste envie de sexe~ Tu veux un coup de main?

JinYoung comprit rapidement que c'était une question rhétorique, que même s'il disait non, JaeBum n'en ferait qu'à sa tête. Il arrivait toujours à le convaincre. Comment résister à la classe, l'élégance, la beauté, le charisme et le sex-appeal de JaeBum. Et puis, il avait beaucoup trop chaud pour essayer de réfléchir correctement et aux conséquence. D'instinct, il se jeta sur JaeBum, les faisant tomber sur lit, JinYoung sur JaeBum. Mais JaeBum n'était pas de cet avis et inversa les positions.

_ T'as pris un truc pour être dans cet état  _dit JaeBum en le caressant le torse sous son t-shirt._

___ Juste un jus d'orange  _souffla JinYoung_

JaeBum commença à le déshabiller.

_ Il devait y avoir un truc dedans  _dit JaeBum en retirant le pantalon et le boxer de JinYoung_

___ M'en fiche! Occupe toi de moi~

_ Avec plaisir bébé.

JaeBum entama de doux vas et viens sur le sexe dressé de JinYoung tout en suçotant les boutons de chairs de ce dernier.

_ Arrête de jouer et prend moi!

_ On viens de commencer et compte sur moi pour prendre mon temps.

JinYoung grogna de frustration. Il voulait se faire prendre maintenant. Sentir le sexe long, gros et dur de JaeBum s'enfonçant avec force dans son trou étroit rien que pour lui puis sentir son sperme éteindre le feu qui brûle en lui. Mais cet idiot voulait prendre son temps. JinYoung décida que le jour où JaeBum sera dans le même état que lui, il le laisserai se démerder tout seul.

_ Aaaaah!

JinYoung arrêta de réfléchir et se laissa sombrer dans le plaisir que JaeBum lui donna.

Se sentant à l'étroit dans son pantalon, JaeBum décida d'arrêter de masturber JinYoung pour sortir son engin. Mais ne voulant pas laisser son amant une chance de jouer seul, il prit son sexe en bouche.

_ Ouiii!

Il continua sa fellation jusqu'à ce que JinYoung jouisse. Il avala goulûment tout ce qu'il lui donna.

_ Tu es délicieux _dit JaeBum en lui caressant la joue_ _puis pour lui vola un baiser._

_ S'il te plaît~ Plus~

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te faire te sentir bien.

Il lui caressa les hanches, frotta leur sexe et suçota son cou pour lui faire un suçon.

_ Hum JaeBum~

JinYoung passa ses bras autour du cou de JaeBum puis frotta plus durement son corps à celui de son amant.

_ Calme, je vais m'occuper de toi.

Dès sa phrase finit, JaeBum sortit un lubrifiant à la fraise d'un placard de sa table de chevet. Il s'en mit sur les doigts pour les diriger vers l'anus de JinYoung. Mais ne les rentra pas, il caressait juste son entré pour s'amuser.

_ Si tu ne rentres pas ces doigts, je te aaaaaa! Oui~ Plus!

JaeBum enfonça les doigts plus profondément dans l'entre de JinYoung. Alternant parfois avec des mouvements de ciseaux.

_ Oui oui ouiii plus~

Un peu trop excité par les cris de JinYoung, JaeBum retira ses doigts puis enfonça son sexe jusqu'à la garde, ne bougeant plus pour savourer l'étroitesse de son amant laissant ainsi le temps à JinYoung de s'y habituer.

Il se pencha puis embrassa le cou, les lèvres, la joue, le front et lécha l'oreille de JinYoung puis lui murmura : " T'es si serré autour de ma queue. Je vais défoncer ton petit cul " avant de commencer à se mouvoir.

_ Oui baise moi!

Encourager par ses gémissements plus que lascif, JaeBum accéléra la cadence. Le plaisir augmenta au creux de ses reins. JaeBum se déchaîna dans son amant, il changea d'angle et trouva sa prostate faisant rouler les yeux de JinYoung dans leur orbite et le faisant hurler de plaisir. Un sourire sadique, JaeBum augmenta la cadence de ses coups de buttoir et mit son pouce sur la glande de JinYoung pour l'empêcher de jouir.

_ Veux aaah veux jouir!

_ Pas encore~

JaeBum continua sa douce torture jusqu'à sentir la jouissance libérant ainsi le sexe de JinYoung.

_ JaeBum!!!

_ Hum~

JaeBum s'effondra à côté de JinYoung, il le prit dans ses bras et le câlina doucement.

_ Merci _souffla JinYoung._

_ Quand tu veux _dit JaeBum avec un grand sourire._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dans une chambre, une scène que nous avons déjà vu se rejouait. Un Jackson à genou suppliant un Mark totalement désintéressé. Quand soudain, un JaeBum tout souriant à moitié à poil entra dans la chambre ignorant Jackson, il serra Mark dans ses bras puis partit en disant :

_ T'es génial hyung.

La seule chose que JaeBum a pu entendre après être partie fut le "hein!?" de Jackson.

 


	8. Mythe ou Réalité ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cet os contient un lemon ainsi qu'un threesome. Il y aura une suite.

J'ai toujours vécu dans un petit village isolé que peu de personnes connaissent. On est même pas sur les cartes. On a nos propres coutumes, nos propres traditions. D'ailleurs dans notre village, on a une histoire, une légende que les parents racontent à leurs enfants dès leur plus jeune âge. Les adultes nous la racontent même à l'école. De la maternelle jusqu'à la fin de l'école primaire et on l'étudie au collège et au lycée. Elle est très importante, tout le monde pense quelle est vrai et personne n'essaye de contredire cette légende.

La légende parle du vieux manoir qui se situe à l'écart du village. Ce manoir est lugubre, glauque, macabre, sinistre, inquiétant et sombre. Une grille rouillé et fermé empêche d'entrer dans le jardin avant, où la végétation est morte. De toute façon, personne n'ose y rentré à cause de la légende. Je vais vous la raconter.

**Il y a 766 ans, deux hommes d'une beauté époustouflante vivaient dans ce manoir. Leur beauté était tel que les gens du village pensaient qu'ils n'étaient pas humain. Des êtres aussi beaux ne pouvaient pas exister. Ils ne travaillaient pas et ne sortaient que pour faire quelques courses, les rendant encore plus suspect aux yeux des villageois.**

**Un an après qu'ils aient emménagé, de jeunes garçons réputés pour leur beauté ont commencé à disparaître. Certains étaient retrouvés quelques jours plus tard mais ils ne pouvaient ou n'osaient dire ce qu'ils leur étaient arrivés. Ils montraient juste le manoir du doigt. Les autres avaient belle et bien disparus. Tout les villageois accusèrent les deux jeunes hommes. Le chef du village est allé interroger les deux suspects mais quand il a essayé d'expliquer aux villageois ce qu'il avait découvert, il mourut sans avoir pu prononcer un mot. Terrifié la population décida de chasser les deux hommes mais ces derniers fermèrent la grille et les portes pour empêcher quiconque de rentrer ou de sortir.**

**Mais quelques adolescents, filles et garçons, téméraires ou idiots se seraient approchés du manoir. Uniquement les garçons disparurent mais les filles ne purent raconter ce qui c'était passé effrayant de nouveau la population qui interdira, par la suite, à tout le monde de s'approcher du manoir. Après ça, plus personne ne disparurent et le manoir et sa végétation moururent.**

**On dit que les deux jeunes hommes sont morts dans leur manoir et que leur fantôme hanterai le manoir. On dit également que les soirs de pleine lune, quand la lumière de la lune éblouit le manoir, des rires se firent entendre et les portes ainsi que la grille s'ouvriraient.**

Raison de plus pour ne pas y approcher. Mais moi, il m'intrigue. J'ai toujours voulu y aller mais mes parents me crient dessus quand j'en parle. Alors j'ai décidé d'y aller en cachette à la prochaine pleine lune. C'est-à-dire ce soir, ce qui explique pourquoi en ce moment je marche vers le manoir.

Je regarde la grande bâtisse devant moi. Je ne pensais pas que quelque chose pouvait être à la fois magnifique et effrayant. La pleine lune éclaire le manoir le rendant éblouissant.

Je m'approche des grilles et elles s'ouvrent devant moi. Un peu effrayé j'avance quand même. Une fois devant les grandes portes, elles s'ouvrent toute seule également. Je regarde derrière moi et voit les grilles fermées. Plus possible de faire marche arrière. J'entre dans le manoir et une fois les portes traversés, elles se referment.

Le hall est magnifique. Des tapisserie brodées sur les murs, une moquette à poil long rouge, un lustre en or et en argent au dessus de ma tête et de grands escaliers noirs devant moi.

_ Oh mon dieu!  _Je sursaute et cherche la voix_  Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on a pas eu de visiteurs.  _Un homme_  Bonsoir comment tu t'appelle?

Je ne réponds pas, sa beauté me laisse sans voix. Grand, des cheveux argentés, une peau blanche qui brille à la lumière de la lune, un pantalon en cuire noir, une chemise noire qui doit être en soie entre ouverte laissant voir son torse musclé et des yeux bleus électrisant. J'ai chaud d'un coup.

_ Et oh~

Je sursaute, je l'avais pas senti s'approcher. Il me sourit et repose sa question. D'une voix hésitante je lui répond :

_ Jimin

_ Moi, c'est Taehyung. Que fait tu ici à cette heure?

_ Je...

J'hésite. Il se rapproche de moi et me prend par la taille. Ses lèvres rouges a quelques millimètres des miennes et un sourire carnassier, il me murmure :

_ Dis moi~ Je vais pas te manger

Je me met à rougir et essaye de reculer mais il me tient fermement. J'ai l'impression d'être pris au piège.

_ Taehyung qu'est ce que tu fais?

Un jeune homme aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs avec la même taille, la même carrure et la même tenue, sauf que la chemise est rouge, que Taehyung, s'approche de nous. Lui aussi est d'une beauté a coupé le souffle.

Taehyung se tourne vers lui et lui sourit puis se retourne vers moi et me dit :

_ On va bien s'amuser tout les trois~

J'ai à peine le temps de comprendre sa phrase qu'il retourne son regard vers l'autre homme.

_ Jungkook! Voici Jimin  _dit il en me tirant contre son torse._ Il est venu joué avec nous.

_ Quoi!? Non! Je...

_ Il est mignon.  _Le dénommé Jungkook me regarde de la tête aux pieds avec un sourire carnassier._ On va bien s'amuser.

En moins de deux, je me suis fait transporté dans une chambre puis déshabillé et jeté dans un grand lit au drap de satin de couleur noir avec deux créature rêve au dessus de moi entrain de me dévorer le cou. Et je dis bien créature parce qu'avec une beauté pareil ils ne peuvent pas être complètement humain.

Jungkook s'amuse à pincer mes tétons en continuant à me faire des suçons pendant que Taehyung laisse vagabonder sa main plus bas tout en me dévorant les lèvres. Je n'ai jamais ressenti un tel plaisir, c'est si bon. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, je devrais m'enfuir pour rentrer chez moi, pas me laisser toucher par des inconnus. Mais j'ai envie qu'ils ne s'arrêtent jamais, je veux plus, je demande plus. J'arque mon corps pour leur faire comprendre ma demande.

**PDV omniscient :**

Comprenant ce que voulait Jimin, Taehyung prit son membre et entamât de langoureux vas et vient. Quant à Jungkook, il commença à suçoter un des boutons de chair tout en pinçant l'autre faisant pousser un petit crie à Jimin.

Sentant son membre douloureux et n'étant pas de nature patiente, Taehyung suça ses doigts pour pouvoir préparer Jimin. Ses doigts assez humide, il les dirigeât vers le trou encore inviolé de Jimin.

_ Aaaah!

À la sensation étrange et douloureuse de l'intrusion, Jimin essaya de se soustraire des doigts de Taehyung, en vain. Cela n'a fait qu'accentuer les mouvements.

_ Reste tranquille Jimin. _Dit Taehyung d'une voix ferme._

_ Laisse le gigoter, il finira par se fatiguer et on pourra faire ce qu'on veut. _Dit Jungkook avec un sourire sadique et des yeux pétillants de perversité._

Taehyung arrêta ses mouvements pour regarder Jungkook avec le même sourire. Il les reprît après s'être lécher les lèvres.

_ Je penses que tu es enfin prêt à me recevoir Jimin. _Se réjouit Taehyung en donnant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Jimin._

Jimin essaya de ne pas paniquer mais dans ses yeux remplit de larmes de plaisir, on pouvait voir de l'appréhension.

_ N'ai pas peur, tu te sentiras tellement bien avec la queue de Tae en toi~. _Murmura Jungkook à son oreille._

Jimin déglutit et regarda Taehyung placer son pénis devant son entrée. Il ferma les yeux et ralenti sa respiration quand Taehyung commença à entrer en lui doucement.

_ Hum~ si serré~. _Soupira Taehyung._

_ J'ai envie d'y goûter aussi alors dépêche toi. _Se plaignit Jungkook._

Taehyung tira la langue à Jungkook et débuta de lent vas et viens.

_ Hum~

Jungkook caressa et embrassa le cou de Jimin pour le détendre.

Sentant que Jimin se détendît, Taehyung accéléra ses mouvements faisant gémir de plaisir Jimin plus fort.

_ Encore~

Taehyung s'accrocha aux hanches de Jimin et entama des coups de butoir.

_ Oui!~

_ Il aime ce que tu lui fait Tae. Tu veux plus fort Jimin?

_ Oui! Plus~ Plus fort! Plus vite!~ Haan~

Taehyung accéda à la demande de Jimin, changeant d'angle touchant ainsi sa prostate.

_ Ah!!!

Jungkook prît le membre de Jimin pour l'empêcher de jouir.

_ Non! Je veux ah~

_ Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas jouir mais pas maintenant.

_ Moi par contre je vais jouir  _dit Taehyung accélérant ses coups._

___ Ah!

Taehyung s'enfonça complètement dans Jimin puis jouit à l'intérieur. Taehyung se trouva entourer d'une lumière blanche. Il reprit son souffle puis se retira. Jimin était frustré. Il avait senti une énorme vague de plaisir quand Taehyung avait jouit en lui mais la frustration venait surtout dans le fait de ne pas avoir pu jouir malgré l'intense plaisir ressenti.

_ Il est à toi~

Jungkook tira Jimin vers lui, le mit à quatre pattes et sans le laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits, il entra d'un coup de hanche en lui.

_ Ah!~

Jungkook savoura quelques instants l'étroitesse de Jimin.

_ Délicieux~

Jungkook caressa les hanches de Jimin quelques secondes avant de commencer à le pilonner sauvagement. Jimin se sentait si faible face au plaisir que lui procurait le sexe de Jungkook.

_ Tellement bon~

Taehyung regarda la scène avec un immense sourire. Jungkook ramonait parfaitement Jimin. Jimin s'accrocha désespérément au drap pour ne pas perdre pied. Mais il était loin, il ne pouvait penser qu'à la queue de Jungkook qui le baisait durement. Il était tellement indécent ainsi. Une véritable petite chienne demandant plus d'attention.

_ S'il s'il vous plaît, laissez moi jouir!~ Haaaan!~ Pas plus! J'en peux plus.

_ Encore un peu bébé.

Jungkook accéléra le rythme tout en caressant le sexe de Jimin. Jimin était au bord de la repture.

_ Pitié!

Jungkook caressa le sexe de Jimin plus rapidement, le faisant enfin jouir.

_ Aaah~

Sentant Jimin se serré autour de son sexe, Jungkook jouit profondément dans Jimin. Le même phénomène qu'avec Taehyung se reproduit, Jungkook se retrouva entourer d'une lumière blanche.

Jimin quant à lui s'évanouit à cause du surplus de sensations.

~

**PDV Jimin :**

J'ouvre les yeux brusquement pour constater que je suis allongé sur un lit dans le noir le plus total. J'essaye de me situé après m'être remis d'un drôle de rêve.

_ Il est réveillé _dit une voix grave avec amusement._

Sursautant, je tourne la tête vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Mais les seules chose que j'arrive à distinguer sont deux paires d'yeux rouges flamboyant.

Mon corps se mit à trembler de peur. Encore plus lorsque je me rends compte que je suis nu.

_ On recommence Jimin~

C'était pas un rêve!

 


	9. "Innocence"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre contient un lemon.

C'est tellement tranquille. Trop tranquille. C'est pas normal. Normalement, il n'a jamais la possibilité de se reposer dans un silence total.

~

Les yeux fermés, il rêvassait tranquillement dans son lit quand il entendit des lourds bruits de pas précipités. Puis sa porte s'ouvrit à la voler.

_ Gege! Gege!

_ Hum~ Qu'est ce qui a Tao?

Tao sauta sur le lit de son gege et agita ses bras dans tour les sens.

_ Eomma arrête pas de crier! Faut appeler une ambulance!

_ Qu'est ce que tu racontes?

_ En passant devant la chambre de Lay-ge et d'eomma, j'ai entendu eomma crier! Faut appeler une ambulance!

_ Calme toi, je vais aller voir.

Kris se dirigea vers la chambre du Sulay. Une fois devant la porte, il se colla à celle ci pour pouvoir entendre.

_ Han~

_Je vois._

Kris retourna dans sa chambre où son panda l'attendait sur son lit en tremblotant. Il s'assit à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

_ C'est rien Tao.

_ Mais il crie!

_Pour crier, il crie. Je ne sais pas ce que Lay lui fait mais c'est efficace._

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, Lay s'occupe de lui.

_ Il ne va rien arriver à eomma, hein Gege?

_ Il va rien lui arriver alors viens te coucher.

~

Le lendemain matin, Kris prit à part Suho pour lui parler.

_ La prochaine fois exprime ton plaisir moins fort. Tao a cru que tu allais y passer. _Fit Kris doucement._

_ Non! Il nous a entendu?  _Dit Suho un peu paniquer._

___ Oui, malheureusement.

_ Merde! On fera plus attention la prochaine fois.

_ Ou Kris le dépucelle. Comme ça plus besoin de se retenir. _Dit Baekhyun qui avait tout entendu._

_ Tu dis ça parce que t'arrive pas à te retenir de sauter sur Chanyeol toute une journée.

_ Tu peux parler! _S'écria Kris avec un grand sourire moqueur._

_ Dans tout les cas, mon bébé restera innocent! _S'offusqua Suho complètement rouge._

_ Dépucelle le. _Fit Baekhyun avant de laisser Kris seul._

~

Après le dîner, Kris décida de parler seul à seul avec Tao dans sa chambre.

Assis en tailleur devant son aîné, Tao attendît que son Gege parle le premier en se demandant ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Il avait beau réfléchir, il n'avait rien fait de mal. Au pire, quelques bêtises mais il était sûr de n'avoir laisser aucune preuve l'incriminant.

_ Dis moi, mon panda, tu sais comment on fait les bébés? _Dit doucement Kris comme s'il parlait à un enfant._

_ Bien sûr, faut juste qu'un homme et un femme fassent l'amour. _Dit Tao vexé que son Gege le prenne pour un abruti._

Kris le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son panda sache ça. Reprenant un visage serein, il demanda d'une voix douce.

_ Et tu sais comment on fait l'amour?

_ Gege, j'ai 21 ans pas 10, bien sûr que je sais comment on fait.

_ Alors pourquoi tu t'es mis à paniquer quand tu as entendu Suho crier?

_ Mais parce qu'il criait!

_ Tao, il faisait juste l'amour avec Lay.

_ Quoi!? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes Gege? C'est pas possible.

_ Et pourquoi?  _Demanda Kris étonné_

___ Parce que ce sont des hommes!

Kris fut surpris. Son panda n'est pas contre les relations entre deux hommes, c'est même le contraire.

_ Et alors?

_ Y a pas de trou pour le faire rentrer!

Kris fut soulagé et plus qu'étonné.

_Il ne sait donc pas que deux hommes peuvent le faire. Mais une minute, il est pas gay?_

_ Tao, je suis à 200% sûr que tu aimes les hommes. La preuve, on sort ensemble et même si on a jamais rien fait à part des baisers. Tu as bien eu d'autres hommes avant moi. Tu n'as jamais rien fait avec tes exs ?

_ Je vois pas pourquoi on aurait fait quelque chose. On est deux hommes, c'est pas possible entre hommes !

Kris le regarda avec tendresse et lui donna un baiser sur les lèvres. Il était assez content de savoir que son panda était encore vierge.

_ Je comprends pas comment tu peux penser que deux hommes ne peuvent pas faire l'amour?

_ Mais je te l'ai dit, y a pas de trou!

_ Donc pour toi, une relation entre hommes ne va pas plus loin que de simple baisers ?

_ Ben oui!

_ Et si je te dis qu'on peut aller plus loin.

_ Te crois pas  _dit Tao en faisant la moue pensant que son aîné se moquer de lui._

___ Approche toi, je vais te montrer mon panda~

Kris le prit dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le lit. Il commença à le déshabiller. Il débuta par le haut de son pyjama, il défit les boutons doucement en caressant la peau de son panda de temps en temps. Tao, lui, rougissait. Il ne savait pas ce que Kris comptait lui faire mais il avait une confiance aveugle en lui.

Une fois la chemise de Tao enlevé, Kris embrassa son torse un peu partout faisant gémir doucement son panda. Il lui caressa les flancs avant de lui enlever son pantalon. Ne restant à Tao plus que son caleçon, Kris l'enleva lentement tout lui donnant un baiser sur les lèvres. Tao complètement nu, Kris se releva pour admirer son oeuvre.

_ Tu es magnifique, mon amour~

Tao sourit. Il l'a appelé "mon amour". C'est la première fois. D'habitude, c'est toujours bébé.

_ Pourquoi je suis le seul tout nu?

Kris se mit à rire avant de commencer à se déshabiller de manière sensuel pour exciter Tao. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre en voyant le torse parfait de son Kris.

_ C'est mieux comme ça?  _Demanda Kris, un fois nu comme un verre._

Tao hocha ta tête et leva les bras pour demander un baiser. Baiser que Kris accepta le trouvant vraiment trop chou.

_ On va commencer aux choses sérieuses  _dit Kris les lèvres à quelque millimètre des lèvres de Tao._

Kris descendit sa main vers le sexe de Tao pour le titiller un peu. Tao voulant plus commença à s'agiter sous Kris. Kris pouffa à cause de l'impatience du plus jeune. Il prit son sexe en main et débuta de lent vas et viens.

_ Hum~ Plus vite~

_ Le mot magique?

_ Je t'aime.

Kris ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse embrassa Tao et accéléra ses mouvements. Il arrêta au moment où Tao faillit venir.

_ Mais!

_ Reste tranquille mon ange.

Kris prit un tube de lubrifiant et un préservatif. Il mit du lubrifiant sur ses doigts et en étala sur l'entrée inviolé de son bébé.

_ Tu fais quoi Gege? Pourquoi tu mets tes doigts là!?  _Dit Tao un peu paniqué._

___ Quand deux hommes font l'amour, c'est par là que le sexe passe.

_ Quoi!? Mais ça rentrera jamais!

_ Mais si~ Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas adorer.

Tao laissa Kris continuer mais resta un peu sceptique.

_ Détend toi, ça fera un peu mal au début.

Kris entra doucement un doigt dans son intimité. Tao se crispât mais Kris lui caressa le ventre pour qu'il se détende. Tao trouva l'intrusion étrange mais pas désagréable. Il se détendît et Kris commença de doux mouvements.

_ Aah~

Kris introduit un second doigt tout en masturbant le sexe de Tao pour le distraire. Il fit des mouvements de ciseaux dans son antre et introduit un troisième doigt dès que Tao se mit à gémir plus fort.

Kris sortît ses doigts, ce qui fit gémir de mécontentement Tao, pour mettre un préservatif et du lubrifiant sur son sexe.

Kris entra son sexe doucement en Tao tout en l'embrassant étouffant ainsi un cri de douleur. Une fois complètement en lui, Kris le caressa pour le détendre.

Tao bougea ses hanches après plusieurs minutes pour donner à Kris l'autorisation de bouger. Kris bougea lentement jusqu'à entendre pousser un cri de pur jouissance. Il accéléra ses mouvements qui se transformèrent petit à petit en coups de buttoirs.

Seul des cris et des grognements se firent entendre dans la chambre.

_ Je viens!  _Cria Tao_

L'antre de Tao se resserra autour du sexe de Kris qui jouit dans le préservatif et s'écroula à côté de Tao. Leur respiration de nouveau à la normale, Kris se retira puis enleva le préservatif pour le jeter à la poubelle.

De nouveau sur le lit, Kris embrassa Tao.

_ C'était génial! Je pensais pas qu'on pouvait vraiment aller plus loin que des caresses.

Kris sourit et donna un baiser remplit d'amour à son panda quand soudain un  **"Le panda s'est fait dépuceler! On va pouvoir baiser!"**  de Baekhyun se fit entendre dans toute la maison.

 


	10. Nuit étoilée

Le printemps, la saison des amours. SeokJin, ou Jin pour les intimes, adore cette saison. Pendant cette saison, il adore rester tard dans le parc à côté de chez lui pour regarder les étoiles. C'est un homme ordinaire et sans problème. Il est un peu, voire même très, naïf mais tous sont d'accord pour dire, qu'il incarne la gentillesse. Rien n'aurai changé sans cet homme qu'il avait vu une nuit éclairé par la lune regardant les étoiles.

**PDV**   **Jin :**

Je suis en retard, il va encore me faire la morale. Je cours jusqu'à notre café favori et je le vois assis entrain de râler et de regarder sa montre. Il me fait rire. Je rentre dans le café et vais directement m'asseoir en face de lui.

_ Tu es retard!

Je rigole et m'excuse.

_ Rigole pas! Je me suis inquiété!

Je le rassure et après avoir commandé, on discute de sujet varié.

Il s'appelle Jae, il a toujours été là pour moi et le sera toujours. C'est mon meilleur ami, je sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui. Il travaille dans la police, il va souvent sur le terrain. Ça devrait être à moi de m'inquiéter autant. Pourtant, c'est lui qui s'inquiète tout le temps et j'ai beau lui dire que je risque rien dans mon travail puisque je suis assistant en maternelle, il continue à me couver.

_ Sinon Jin, tu penses toujours à cet homme?

_ Bien sûr!

_ Je me demande comment tu peux t'attacher si vite à un inconnu.

_ J'ai eu le coup de foudre. Même si je ne l'ai vu que de dos, j'ai senti qu'il y avait quelque chose.

_ Tu es beaucoup trop fleur bleue Jinnie. Fait quand même attention.

_ Oui oui. Et toi, le travail?

_ En ce moment, on est sur une affaire sérieuse et assez dangereuse.

_ C'est en rapport avec les bâtiments qui ont soudainement explosé la semaine dernière? Les médias parlent d'un gang qui veux semer la terreur.

_ C'est ça. Donc tu dois faire vraiment attention. On ne connait pas les membres de ce gang et ce qu'ils sont capables de faire. Alors promet moi de faire très attention surtout la nuit et d'écourter tes observations nocturnes.

_ Oui, je le ferais.

On discute encore un peu avant qu'il ne doit partir travailler. C'est le week-end, je ne travail pas demain donc je vais directement au parc à côté de chez moi et j'y reste jusqu'à tard dans la nuit pour continuer à observer la nature.

**PDV**   **omniscient :**

Dans un sublime salon, six jeunes hommes se trouvaient. Le premier était assis sur un fauteuil blanc pur. Il était grand et blond. Sur ses genoux se trouvait un jeune garçon aux cheveux châtain endormi.  
À côté d'eux, sur un canapé de la même couleur, un petit blond était endormi dans les bras d'un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus.   
Assis sur le sol, un grand brun était entrain de taper des choses sur son ordinateur tout en regardant de temps en temps le dernier jeune homme qui avait les cheveux blancs. Le salon était calme, le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre était le jeux vidéo auquel jouait le garçon aux cheveux blancs.

_ Tu penses toujours à ce bel inconnu?  _demande celui aux cheveux bleus au grand blond._

_ J'y peux rien, il m'intrigue  _dit le grand blond en caressant distraitement le dos du garçon sur ses genoux qui soupira de plaisir dans son sommeil._

___ Si tu arrives à me donner plus qu'un " il est beau et mignon ", je te le retrouve dans la minute  _dit le brun avec un grand sourire._

Le grand blond se met à réfléchir puis décide d'aller faire un tour. Il pose ce qu'il avait sur les genoux à côté de celui aux cheveux bleus avant de sortir.

~

Il se ballada les mains dans les poches jusqu'à apercevoir, assis sur un banc, son bel inconnu.

~

Jin fut surpris de voir l'homme pour lequel il a le coup de foudre s'asseoir à côté de lui. C'était sa chance pour en apprendre plus sur lui.

_ Les étoiles sont magnifiques ce soir  _dit le grand blond._

_ C'est vrai. Vous aimez les regarder?  _Demanda_   _Jin._

_ On peut dire ça. J'aime surtout regarder les belles choses.  _Dit il en lui faisant un sourire charmeur._

Jin rougit. Il trouvait cet homme vraiment beau. Pour lui, c'était le plus beau sourire qu'il ai vu.

_ Vous restez souvent seul le soir à regarder les étoiles?  _Demanda le blond_

_ Ça m'arrive, j'aime beaucoup observer le monde la nuit. Il est tellement différent.

_Intéressant pensa le blond._

_ Et vous n'avez pas peur. On dit que les temps ne sont plus si sûre ici.

_ Si je laisse ma peur me guider, je ne ferais jamais rien. Et puis j'ai un ami qui est policier. S'il m'arrive quelque chose, il sait comment me pister avec mon téléphone.

_C'est bon à savoir pensa le blond._

_ C'est une bonne chose. Ce serai dommage qu'il arrive quelque chose à un homme aussi mignon que vous.

_ Et vous? Vous n'avez pas peur? _Demanda Jin en baisant la tête pour cacher ses joues rouges._

_ Je considère la nuit comme une amie donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais avoir peur. De plus, je sais me défendre.

Jin lui sourit et leva les yeux pour regarder le ciel pleine d'étoiles.

_ Vous habitez loin d'ici?  _Demanda le blond._

_ Non, je suis à quelques minutes à pied.

_ Alors, je vous raccompagne. Il se fait vraiment tard et ça serai dommage que vous soyez en retard demain au travail car vous vous serez coucher trop tard.

_ Aucun risque. Je suis assistant en maternelle. Je travaille à la maternelle à côté de l'hôpital. Mais je veux bien de votre compagnie jusqu'à chez moi. _Fit Jin en souriant._

~

  
Le chemin se passa dans le calme. Jin était content d'être avec son coup de coeur et le blond retenait les noms des rues et le chemin.

Arrivé devant le portail de l'immeuble, Jin invita l'homme à boire quelque chose. Il accepta et en profita pour retenir le code de l'immeuble et le numéro de la porte de Jin.

Jin servit un café à son invité et ce dernier lui posa plein de questions sur son métier, ses goûts et ses amis.

Avant de partir, le blond donna un léger baiser à Jin puis partit en connaissant beaucoup de choses sur Jin. Alors que ce dernier, en sortant de sa transe dû au baiser, se rappela qu'il n'avait même pas demander son nom à son coup de coeur.

~

  
En rentrant chez lui, le grand blond ne parut pas surpris en voyant les trois plus jeunes dormir alors que le garçon au cheveux bleus avait ses écouteurs et que le grand brun était toujours sur son pc.

_ Hope, cherche moi tout ce que tu peux sur Kim SeokJin habitant au ****.

Le dénommé Hope leva un sourcil mais consentit à chercher. Il ne lui fallu que 5 minutes pour tout trouver.

_ J'ai! Il est mignon~ _dit il en regardant les photos qu'il avait trouvé._

_ C'est le mec que j'ai vu.

_ Comment tu as eu ces infos?  _Demanda celui au cheveux bleus_.

_ Je l'ai croisé et il m'a invité chez lui  _répondit le grand blond_

___ Il doit pas avoir le sens de survie s'il invite un inconnu chez lui comme ça.

_ Ou il est incroyablement naïf  _rajouta Hope._

_ Je dirai les deux mais c'est pas le plus important. Je veux un homme qui le surveille tout le temps et qu'il fasse gaffe. Son ami est flic.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à ses deux amis de répondre et partit dans sa chambre.

~

  
_ Je te jure, il était déjà beau de dos mais de face, il est incroyable. _Dit Jin les yeux rêveur._

_ Là Jin, je suis encore sur le fait que tu ais invité un parfait étranger chez toi tard dans la nuit et que tu ais même pas pensé à lui demander son nom ou sa profession. _Fit Jae avec reproche._

_ D'accord, j'ai fait une gaffe mais c'est pas la mort. Il a été tellement gentil et attentionné.

_ Mais imagine qu'il soit un psychopathe!

_ Tu dis ça à chaque fois que je rencontre quelqu'un.

_ Mais...

_ Dis surtout que ça t'énerve que j'ai pas son nom pour que tu ailles chercher s'il a pas une fiche dans les dossiers de la police.

_ Je m'inquiètes juste pour toi

_ Sauf que je suis grand, j'ai 25 ans, tu es pas obligé de t'inquiéter pour moi à ce point.

_ D'accord mais s'il y a un problème. Tu m'appelles.

_ Oui oui~

~

  
_ T'as fouillé son appart!?

_ Ouais

_ Sérieux, je penses que tu devrais pas t'attacher à ce mec. On vit pas dans le même monde, quand il apprendra qui tu es, il partira ses jambes à son cou.

_ Ou tu peux le kidnapper et le séquestrer! _Cria une voix provenant du salon._

_ Elle est débile ton idée!

_ Je l'aime bien cette idée, je vais faire ça.

~

  
De son côté, Jin n'avait plus revu son amour secret depuis cette nuit au parc. Il y retourna tout les soirs mais rien. Ça allait faire deux mois qu'il attendait. Il commença à désespérer.  
  
~

  
Cette nuit non plus, il n'était pas venu. Jin décida de rentrer mais en chemin, il vit une voiture noire le suivre. Il eu à peine le temps de comprendre que son instinct lui disait de partir en courant, qu'il tomba dans l'inconscient.

~

  
C'est la voix d'un homme qui le réveilla. L'homme en costume noir lui donna un plateau de nourriture puis partit sans lui adressé un mot. Jin observa son environnement pour se rendre compte qu'il était dans une grande chambre luxueuse et tamisé.

C'est dans l'après midi que son amour secret se montra à lui. Jin apprit qu'il s'appelait NamJoon, qu'il était un homme important et qu'il avait décidé que Jin serait son compagnon.

Jin était très content de savoir que son NamJoon s'intéressait à lui mais il devait partir, il avait des choses à faire et Jae s’inquiéterait. D'autant plus qu'il trouvait exagéré de s'être fait kidnapper alors qu'il aurait pu lui demander. Alors qu'il se préparait à partir, NamJoon l'en empêcha et l'enferma dans la chambre décidant qu'il ne pourrait y sortir que lorsque qu'il aura appris où était sa place.

~

Pendant que Jin essayait de convaincre NamJoon qu'il ne partirai pas pour toujours, qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui et qu'il l'aimait et donc lui resterai fidèle, une journaliste annonça la disparition sa dans les médias.

 


	11. Réalité!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre contient un lemon. Il est la suite de "Mythe ou Réalité"

2 jours? 1 semaine? 1 mois? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis ici! Il n'y a aucun moyen de me repérer temporellement dans cette chambre.  _Ils_  ont condamnés les fenêtres, il n'y a pas d'horloge et mon téléphone a disparu je ne sais où.  _Ils_  m'ont enfermé ici. Je n'ai accès qu'à cette chambre et à la salle de bain annexé à côté.

_Ils_  continuent à s'amuser avec moi. Tout le temps, j'ai à peine le temps de me reposer. C'est également à cause de ça que j'ai perdu la notion du temps. Je suis perdu, j'aimerai rentrer chez moi mais en même temps, j'aime être  _leur_  centre d'attention.  _Ils_  sont tendres avec moi quand  _ils_  ne sont pas occupés à me prendre dans tout les sens. J'ai fini par  _les_  apprécier. Même, si je ne sais rien  _d'eux_.

En ce moment, j'essaye de reprendre mon souffle. Taehyung a été particulièrement fougueux aujourd'hui. Jungkook n'était pas là. De toute façon, je crois pas que j'aurais pu tenir la cadence. Taehyung me nettoie et me couche puis part après m'avoir donner un baiser sur le front. C'est une scène habituelle depuis que je suis ici mais une chose diffère des autres fois. Je n'ai pas entendu le son de verrou de la porte. Il a laissé la porte ouverte. Je me lève difficilement et met une des chemises de Jungkook qui traînait. Depuis le premier soir, je n'ai jamais revu mes vêtements et vu à quoi se limite mes activités, je n'en pas vraiment besoin. 

Une fois la chemise mise, je sortis de la chambre le plus silencieusement possible. J'avoue avoir un peu peur des conséquences si l'un d'eux me trouve hors de la chambre même s'ils ne m'ont jamais implicitement interdit de sortir. 

Je marche en tremblant le long d'un couloir. Il n'y aucun bruit et la lumière est faible. Sur les murs se trouvent des tapisseries anciennes rouges et de vieux tableaux. C'est vraiment angoissant. Il ne manque plus que l'orage et la pluie pour tomber dans les vieux clichés de maison hantée et me faire faire une crise cardiaque. Je commence à regretter d'être sortis de la chambre.

Je continue de marcher jusqu'à arriver devant une porte épaisse. J'hésite une seconde avant d'ouvrir la porte et de prudemment entrer dans la pièce qui se trouve être une bibliothèque. Une immense bibliothèque. Fasciné, je me promène entre les diverse rangées de livres. J'aurais pu continuer à regarder tout ces livres mais mes yeux furent attiré par une porte avec des gravures doré. Comme tout à l'heure, j'hésite un peu avant d'ouvrir la porte qui mène à des escaliers. Ils doivent mener à la cave ou une pièce dans le genre. Sur le coup, je suis tiraillé entre ma grande curiosité et ma trouille. Surtout que les seules sources de lumière sont des torches.

.

.

.

La curiosité gagne. Je descends prudemment les escaliers quand un son me parvient. Je descends en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Le son, qui est enfaîte était des voix, devient de plus en plus claire. Je reconnais assez facilement la voix de Taehyung et celle de Jungkook. 

_ Alors?  _dit_   _Taehyung._

_ C'est presque prêt.  _Répondit Jungkook._

_ Parfait!

_ Attend un peu avant de sauter de joie. On ne sait pas s'il va faire un rejet.

De quoi ils parlent?

_ Aucun risque, il est parfait~  _dit_   _Taehyung_   _avec_   _une_   _joie_   _évidente._

_ Je veux bien te croire mais pour l'instant, personne n'a survécut.

_ Il survivra! Il est parfait. Ne sois pas  aussi négatif, tout ce passera bien.

_ Si tu le dis. Comment il va?

_ Il dort, je l'ai épuisé. Il ne devrai pas ce lever avant demain. Son corps réagit très bien. Il me reçoit facilement et il s'abandonne totalement quand je le touches.

Ils parlent de moi!? Qu'est ce qu'ils comptent me faire?

_ Parfait. On lui fera boire demain. Tu as pas oublier de fermer la porte à clé? Ça sera con qu'il s''enfuit après tout ce qu'on a fait.  _Demanda Jungkook._

_ Heu...

_ Tu as oublié!

_ Il ne peut pas bouger. Resté la porte ouverte une heure ne va rien changer à nos plans alors calme toi.

_ Il y a intérêt! Retourne le voir et profites en pour l'attacher.

Houla! Je suis mort. Il va forcement me voir, il est impossible que j'arrive à la porte sans qu'il ne me voit ou m'entends. Le temps que j'essaye de trouver une solution, Taehyung a eu le temps de finir sa conversation avec Jungkook et dirige vers moi. Je suis vraiment mort.

_ Mais qui voila? 

Taehyung me regarda avec des yeux rouges. Jungkook me regarda du coin de l'oeil sans se détourner ce qu'il faisait.

_ Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait toujours fermer la porte. Occupe t'en, je vous rejoins après. On va un peu avancer les choses.

J'eus même pas la chance de dire un mot que Taehyung me porta comme un sac à patates. Je me débattais mais Taehyung me mit une claque sur les fesses me forçant à cesser toute tentatives de protestations.

Je me retrouva vite de nouveau dans la chambre, nu et attaché comme Jungkook le voulait.

_ Qu'est ce que vous comptez me faire?  _demandais je_   _tremblant_

_ Si je te le disais, ça ne serai pas drôle. Tu verras quand Jungkook aura fini mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûr que tu es le bon donc tu n'as rien à craindre.

Ça ne me rassure pas mais alors pas du tout!

~

Jungkook arriva dans la chambre avec une fiole contenant un liquide rouge vermeil. Ça non plus, ça ne me rassure pas du tout. Taehyung me caressa le ventre dans une veine tentative de me rassurer. 

_ Tu vas boire ceci puis on s'occupera de toi. Tu as l'habitude maintenant donc tout vas bien se passer  _me_   _prévient_   _Jungkook_

Taehyung a un énorme sourire, on dirai un gosse qui a eu ses cadeaux de Noël en avance. C'est pas rassurant du tout. J'ai vraiment peur pour ma vie.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est?

_ Contente toi de boire  _dit_   _Taehyung_   _toujours_   _avec_   _un_   _grand_   _sourire_.

Jungkook me força à ouvrir la bouche et me fit avaler toute la fiole. Dans un premier temps, il ne se passa rien. J'ai cru que Jungkook avait rater sa potion. Pendant que j'étais dans mes pensées. Les deux créatures ont commencé à se déshabiller. C'est en les regardant se dévêtir que quelque chose changea. Mon corps commença à chauffer. J'avais l'impression d'être en feu en particulier au niveau de mes reins. Un aphrodisiaque! C'est deux idiots m'ont refilé un aphrodisiaque!

J'essayais de me calmer pour analyser la situation. Il a fallu que Taehyung me donne un baiser pour finalement comprendre que peut-être, ce n'était pas un aphrodisiaque que l'on m'a refilé. Je suis pas un expert dans tout ce qui consiste à la sexualité, après tout, j'étais vierge quand je les ai rencontré mais je suis sûr qu'un aphrodisiaque n'ai pas censé donner la possibilité de voir dans le noir et d'entendre les battements de coeur des gens si ces derniers ne sont pas proche voir collé à moi.

_ Qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait boire?  _dis je difficilement._

Au lieu de me répondre, Taehyung joua avec mes tétons et Jungkook lécha ma verge me faisant me cambrer en gémissant. J'étais plus sensible que d'habitude. Chaque touchés m'électrisait les reins. J'essayais de m'échapper de leur caresse mais rien y faire, ils étaient deux et plus fort que moi. En plus, mon corps n'était pas en accord avec ma tête. Mon corps voulait plus mais ma tête voulait des réponses. 

Mon corps gagna quand Jungkook mit un doigt dans mon anus. J'étais loin. J'avais besoin de plus.

_ Plus~

J'entendis un rire mais seul compter le deuxième doigt qui rejoignit le premier. Taehyung ne voulant pas rester en reste commença à me mordiller le cou. Il a toujours adorer me faire des suçons en particulier dans le cou et l'intérieur des cuisses. Et j'aime sentir ses lèvres partout sur moi donc tout allait bien. J'étais perdu dans une vague de plaisir ce qui me ramena sur terre fut de sentir le sexe de Jungkook forcer mon entrée. 

_ Ah~

La sensation a toujours été divine mais là, j'ai cru atteindre le nirvana alors qu'il n'était pas complètement en moi. Une fois enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, il n'attendit pas que je m'habitue et commença directement des mouvements rudes. Taehyung me caressa les cheveux en m'embrassant de temps à autre.  Mes faibles gémissements se transformèrent en hurlement quand Jungkook toucha ma prostate.

_ ICI! PLUS FORT! PLUS VITE!

Il prit mes jambes pour les mettre sur ses épaules et continua sa besogne. 

_ Oui! Je vais...

_ Hors de question~  _dit Taehyung en serrant de ses doigts la base de mon sexe._

___ Non! Je veux...

_ Pas maintenant~  _dit Jungkook_   _en accélérant la cadence._

Quelques coups en plus et Jungkook vint profondément en moi. La sensation était exquise, je regrettais juste de ne pas eu la possibilité de jouir. Jungkook se retira de moi et j'eus même pas le temps de dire pizza que Taehyung prit sa place toujours mon sexe dans sa main. J'avais mal, j'avais envie de jouir mais je savais que ça ne servait à rien de me plaindre avec eux, ils vont juste m'ignorer et continuer leur affaire. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Taehyung me prit par les hanches et me donna de grands coups de butoirs. Encore sensible à cause de Jungkook, des larmes de plaisirs coulèrent de mes yeux que j'avais fermé. Je sentais que si Taehyung ne ralentissait pas, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps mais sa main m'empêcher toujours de jouir. 

_ Je veux...

_ Encore un peu, c'est presque fini  _me susurra à l'oreille Jungkook_

Taehyung mit plus de labeur à sa tâche me faisant voir les étoiles puis lâcha mon sexe. Je ne tient plus. L'orgasme me foudroya. Taehyung jouit en moi. Mon corps n'était plus brûlant, je me sentais bien. A côté, Taehyung et Jungkook discutaient mais j'étais trop loin pour comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Les yeux fermés, j'essayais de reprendre une respiration normal. Une main me caressa la joue et une voix douce me dit d'ouvrir les yeux.  Je fis ce que l'on me dit et vit Jungkook me souriant tendrement et Taehyung sautait dans tout les sens. Qu'est ce qui leur arrivent?

_ Parfait~ _dit Jungkook._

Je comprenais plus rien mais j'étais fatigué, Jungkook le remarqua et me dit de dormir. Pas besoin de le dire deux fois, je leur poserais des questions sur leur étrange comportement plus tard.

**Si Jimin s'était levé pour regarder dans un miroir, il aurai remarquer que ses yeux étaient passés d'un beau marron foncé à un incroyable rouge bordeaux comme ceux de Taehyung et Jungkook.**

 


	12. Le Bal

**Pour la société, Kim SeokJin est une fille. En réalité, c'est un garçon, jugé trop efféminé par ses parents, travestie en fille.**  
**Pour **lui** **, c'est l'être parfait.** **

****

~  
_ Jin, peux-tu apporter un fraisier à la table 7?

_ Tout de suite!

Je m'appelle Kim SeokJin mais je préfère que l'on m'appelle Jin. Je suis serveur dans un café. Avant de devenir mon lieu de travail, ce café était mon havre de paix. J'étais un habitué et il m'arrivais souvent de donner un coup de main. Ce que j'aime le plus dans mon travail est que le pâtissier officiel me donne des cours. J'apprends beaucoup de choses. Et apparemment, je suis très doué. De plus, je rencontre des gens géniaux. Je me suis fait beaucoup d'amis. Je suis très populaire. Selon mon patron, ma beauté attire énormément de clients que ce soit des femmes ou des hommes. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire plus tard mais pour l'instant ce travaille me convient parfaitement et il me permet de gagner de l'argent dans le but de pouvoir avoir mon propre appartement.

Je cherches désespérément à m'éloigner de mes parents. Je n'en peux plus de vivre avec eux. Au début, je me disais que c'était à cause de la crise d'adolescence. Je connaissais beaucoup de gens de mon âge qui avaient quelques problèmes avec leurs parents. Sauf qu'un jour mes parents reçurent une invitation pour une réception donner par un de leur investisseur. Le jour de la réception, une des servantes m'a apporté une robe pour m'y rendre. Même si je suis plus jean serré ou slim, portait des robes ou des jupes ne m'a jamais dérangé. En plus, cette robe était magnifique. Une belle robe de princesse rose avec de la dentelle et des pierres précieuse sur les volants. Je me voyait très bien dans cette tenue. Par contre, je savais que le fait de m'habiller avec ce genre de tenue déranger voire dégoûter mes parents alors j'étais étonné. Surtout que c'était la première fois qu'ils nous emmenaient, mon frère et moi, à l'une de leur réception. Je suis donc aller leur demander et leur réponse m'a plutôt fait mal.

_ En tant qu'homme, tu es une honte pour notre famille. C'est pour ça que nous avons eu l'idée de faire croire à nos investisseurs que nous avions une fille.

Mon frère était là et il s'est bien fichu de moi. J'ai porté leur robe et me suis comporté comme une fille toute la soirée. Mes parents étaient ravi et depuis j'ai beaucoup moins de critiques désobligeantes sur ma façon de me comporter. Ils étaient même très fier quand leurs collègues les couvaient de compliment par rapport à leur fille si douce et bien élevé.

Ce soir, il y a un bal organisé par l'homme le plus riche du pays. Mes parents le veulent impérativement comme investisseur. Ils le veulent tellement qu'ils pensaient ne pas m'emmener mais apparemment il tient énormément à la famille et vu que tout leurs investisseurs seront là et savent qu'ils ont "une fille". Ils sont obligés de me prendre. J'aurai aimé rester à la maison. Ou alors, aller m'occuper de mes bébés.

Oui mes bébés, j'ai rencontré trois adorables garçons qui sont en école d'art. Ils viennent souvent au café pour que je m'occupe d'eux. Ils sont trop mignon. J'adore tellement m'occuper d'eux. Je leur fais souvent la cuisine. Je les adores~. Mais dernièrement, je les vois de moins en moins. Ils m'ont dit que les personnes qui s'occupent d'eux sont extrêmement protecteurs et ne veulent pas qu'ils traînent après les cours. Ils m'ont également dit que leur tuteur prépare quelque chose d'important et leur a demandé de l'aide. J'espère les revoir bientôt.

~  
_Tu m'explique pourquoi tu fais un bal déjà?

_ Parce que l'un de mes gardes, celui qui surveille le mignon petit serveur où vont souvent Jimin et les autres, m'a dit qu'il était d'une des familles de haut rang. Je me suis dit qu'il va forcément venir à un bal organisé par l'homme le plus riche du pays.

_ Ça va les chevilles ?

_ Très bien !

_ Pourquoi tu t'intéresses autant à ce garçon ? Certes, il est beau mais il a l'air de rien avoir de spécial.

_Je sens qu'il y un truc. Tu ne l'a vu qu'en photo, tu n'as pas vu son aura, Suga.

_ Déjà ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Ensuite, je t'ai déjà dit de laisser le temps faire les choses. Tu sauras quand cette personne sera la bonne alors ne presse pas les choses.

_ Tu dis ça uniquement parce que toi tu les ai trouvé tes compagnons. En plus t'étais plus impatient que moi, Suga~

_ Arrête de m'appeler comme ça!

_ Pourquoi ? Quand c'est Jungkook ou Jimin, ça te dérange pas.

_ La ferme et vas finir de préparer ton saleté de bal!

~  
_ Aujourd'hui est un jour important  _commença mon père_  Kim NamJoon, le mystérieux milliardaire que tu le monde connais mais n'a jamais vu, a décidé d'organiser un bal. Et nous y sommes conviés. Fils, ce sera le moment parfait pour te faire de nouveaux contacts. Il faut absolument qu'il devienne notre investisseur. Ça ne fera que monter la renommée notre famille. Quand à toi Jin, comme je sais que rien n'est plus important que la famille pour M.Kim, je suis obligé de t'emmener mais tu as intérêt à te faire discret. Mets une robe pas trop voyante mais chic pour te fondre dans la masse. Ça serai bien si elle était noir.

Comment vous expliquer que si c'était la première fois que mon père me disait ça, j'aurai eu mal. Surtout qu'il me l'a redit ce matin. Il radote, ça doit être l'âge. J'hoche uniquement la tête mais il peut courir pour que je porte du noir.

~  
Devant l'énorme grillage, mon père me récite les règles qu'il a mis en place, encore. Ça doit faire la dixième fois au moins.

-Rester dans l'ombre

-Parler avec le moins de personnes possible

-Et surtout ne pas faire honte à ma famille

J'ai rien dit car mon père était déjà en colère au cause du choix de ma robe. J'ai même cru que ma mère allait me gifler. Je crois qu'elle est jalouse que son fils porte mieux les robes qu'elle. Ma robe était d'un jolie rouge éclatant. C'était une longue robe asymétrique moulante fendue à mi-cuisse. En diagonale de mon épaule jusqu'à ma hanche en passant sur mon ventre se trouvait une ligne transparente recouverte de pierres précieuses.

Peu importe, une fois dans la salle bondée, je file me cacher dans un coin. Je pioche dans le buffet tout en regardant mon cher frère essayait de jouer les aristocrates. Ça me fait bien rire. Même si mon père l'espère, je pense qu'on a rien en commun. Ou alors, juste quelques uns.

Je suis honnête avec moi même, je me sens tellement mieux dans mon café à faire des pâtisseries et servir les autres qu'entourer de vieux messieurs avec de gros ventre qui parlent de politique et d'économie.

Je soupire en priant pour que cette soirée passe vite.

_ Vous allez l'air de vous ennuyer. _Dit une voix grave et suave venant de mon dos._

Je sursaute et me retourne précipitamment. Un homme, très voire trop prêt de moi, me regardait avec un sourire séducteur et des yeux pétillants de malice. Il était très grand. Il avait l'air fort. Son smoking le rendait encore plus magnifique. J'avais envie de me fondre dans son torse et de jouer avec ses cheveux violet. J'avais tellement envie d'être dans ses bras. Punaise, je crois que j'ai eu un coup de foudre. Mes joues rouges, je baissa la tête. Il rit et leva mon visage pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

_ Salut~

_ Salut~  _dis je en pouffant._

_ Alors, pourquoi soupirais tu ?

Mon père m'a dit d'éviter de parler aux gens et de ne pas faire honte à la famille mais à cet homme, j'ai envie de tout lui dire. Et puis avec les cheveux qu'il a, il doit juste être le fils de quelqu'un et donc pas un potentiel investisseur.

_ Je ne me sens pas à ma place.

_Oh?

_ Il y trop monde. Ces personnes sont inintéressantes. C'est beaucoup trop superficiel et sophistiqué. J'aurai préféré rester chez moi à regarder des dramas.

_ Et si nous continuons cette discussion dehors si toux ce monde vous indispose.

J'hocha la tête et le suivis pour finalement me retrouver sur un balcon.

_ Est ce mieux ? _Me demanda t-il avec un doux sourire._

_ Oui~  _Je regardais les jardins puis je reposa mon regard sur l'homme._  Puis je vous demander quelque chose ?

_ Allez y.

_ Que faites vous ici ?

_ Comment ça ?

_ Sans vouloir vous offenser, vous êtes habillé de façon certes élégante et sophistiqué mais le manque de cravate et la chemise semi ouverte vous donne un look assez décontracté. Et vos cheveux violets jurent un peu avec l'atmosphère de ce bal.

_ Je vois. Pour tout vous dire, je n'aime pas particulièrement ce genre de soirée mais pour le bien être de mes affaires, j'y suis un peu obligé. Et vous, pourquoi êtes vous venu ?

_ Mes parents m'ont obligé  _Dis je sans hésitation._

_ Ils veulent que vous soyez leur successeur ?

_ Pas du tout ! L'organisateur du bal a apparemment le concept de famille très à coeur. Du coup, ils étaient obligé de m'emmener puisque beaucoup d'hommes ici savent qu'ils ont une fille sinon ils m'auraient pas prit avec eux.

_ Vous avez l'air de ne pas vous entendre avec eux.

_ Pas du tout. Ils voulaient que je fasse du commerce mais je préfère l'art et la cuisine. Selon eux, je ne suis que déception.

_ Pourtant un garçon aussi beau mériterait qu'on lui donne le monde  _dit il en me prenant par les hanches._

Je rougis violemment puis ses mots parviennent enfin à mon cerveau me faisant me tendre. Sa prise sur mes hanches se resserra et il me colla à son torse.

_ Détends toi princesse. Dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai su que tu étais un garçon.

_ Comment ?

_ Je suis très observateur.

Il me caressa les hanches. Ses doux mouvements me détendirent. On resta comme ça pendant un moment tout en discutant. Je lui ai tout dit sur ma famille, mes goûts, mes activités ainsi que mes rêves. Il m'écouta mais ne parla pas beaucoup de lui. Puis, un moment, je vis mon frère qui avait l'air de chercher quelque chose. Je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer pour moi quand j'entends sonné les douze coups de minuit. Je n'avais pas envie de rentrer, j'étais bien dans ses bras. Ce n'est que quand j'entendis mon frère crier mon nom que je sortis de mon cocon protecteur.

_ Je dois y aller.

_ On se reverra princesse.

Je souris puis partis vers mon frère. Finalement, elle était pas si horrible cette soirée.

~

Mes parents était extatique depuis le bal. Ils auraient réussi à parler à un proche de Kim NamJoon. Ils me fichaient la paix se concentrant uniquement sur ça. Moi, j'étais sur un petit nuage après le bal puis je me suis rappelé que je connaissais pas le nom du bel homme et que j'avais aucun moyen de le voir ou de le contacter. Depuis, j'ai une petite déprime.

Aujourd'hui, mardi, je devrais normalement être en cuisine mais mon chef m'a mit à la caisse. Il était tôt donc il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde.

J'étais entrain de jouer avec mon téléphone quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Je leva la tête et vis mon bel homme.

_ Salut~

_ Salut~  _dis je avec grand sourire._

_ Comment tu vas ?

_ Beaucoup mieux.

Il rit puis se pencha un peu et me vola un baiser. Je rougis mais lui souris.

_ Je suis venu te proposer un rendez-vous.

_ D'accord ! Mais... Comment tu t'appelle ?  _demande je timidement._

_ Kim NamJoon  _me murmura t-il à l'oreille._

Bon, ben je crois que mes parents peuvent aller se brosser pour l'avoir comme investisseur.

 


	13. Envie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre contient un lemon.

Choi JunHong alias Zelo. Mon nouveau colocataire. Un péché sur pattes. Un fantasme ambulant. Le mec le plus baisable au monde. Depuis que je vis avec lui, ma libido déjà élevé n'a fait qu'augmenter.

Zelo mesurait 1m80 pour 60kg. Malgré sa taille, son corps fin lui donnait un côté fragile et adorable. Il avait de grand yeux noisettes et des cheveux blonds incroyablement doux. Ses lèvres, d'un adorable rose bonbon, me donnait envie de les dévorer. Ses mignonnes petites mains qu'il utilisait pour se cacher le visage quand il était gêné me donnaient envie de les caresser. Et ce que j'aimais le plus, c'était son beau petit cul bien rond. Il me donnait faim à chaque fois qu'il passait devant moi. Le pire, c'est qu'il avait pour habitude de se promener en mini short bien moulé ou en petite culotte avec juste un grand t-shirt qui ne cachait presque rien quand il était à la maison.

Ça fait un moment que j'ai arrêté de prendre des plans cul, ça ne diminuait pas mon envie de baiser et je n'avait que Zelo dans la tête. Je le désirais tellement que ça en devenait inquiétant.

_ Hyung~

Mon adorable Zelo était devant moi, portant un petit short en dentelle avec un t-shirt à manches longues trop grand pour lui. Il me regardait avec moue à croquer.

_ Qu'y a-t-il?

_ Tu sors encore ce soir?

J'avais pris pour habitude de sortir jusqu'à très tard pour éviter de lui sauter dessus.

_ Oui, pourquoi?

_ Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi. Je m'ennuie quand tu n'es pas là~

Je vais le dévorer. Si je restais, j'allais lui sauter dessus, le déshabiller, le mettre à quatre pattes et le prendre jusqu'à plus soif mais comment dire non à une bouille pareil?

_ D'accord, tu veux faire quoi?

Il sauta de joie et vint me faire un câlin. Il était presque assis sur mes genoux.

_ Merci merci merci! Ce soir, il y a un film que je veux absolument voir, on peut le regarder?

_ Bien sûr.

Il me colla un baiser sur la joue et partit en sautillant...  
Ce soir je me le fait!

~  
Le film a commencé depuis une demie heure. Je me suis allongé sur le canapé. Au début, Zelo était sur le sofa puis il est venu se coucher sur moi, sa tête dans mon cou. J'ai tellement envie de lui peloter les fesses et de lui faire un suçon. C'est si dur de me retenir. C'est aussi dur de ne pas bander quand il se trémousse sur mon aine.

_ Zelo~

_ Hum?

_ Tu es déjà sorti avec quelqu'un?

_ Non.

_ Embrasser quelqu'un?

_ Non plus.

_ Jamais!?

_ Jamais~

_ Tu es pur de partout alors?

_ Moui  _dit il en rougissant._

J'ai tellement envie de le salir. Je posa mes mains sur ses belles fesses.

_ Hyung, tes mains sont sur mes fesses!

Je me mis à caresser son magnifique postérieur.

_ Hyung! Qu'est ce que tu fais?

_ Depuis que je t'ai vu, j'ai envie de te dévorer  _dis je en lui mordillant le cou._ Et maintenant que je sais que ton corps est complètement vierge, j'ai encore plus envie de te m'enfoncer en toi. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, j'ai envie de te prendre profondément et de te remplir avec semence.

Il rougit encore plus et laissa échapper un gémissement.

_ Laisse moi t'enseigner le plaisir de la chair mon bébé~

_ Hum~ Sois gentil avec moi  _me dit il avec des yeux suppliant._

J'allais me régaler~  
Je le pris dans mes bras et le porta jusqu'à ma chambre.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je le jeta sur mon lit. Je ferma la porte à clé et me mis à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Il était tellement à croquer allongé en dessous de moi. J'avais tellement d'idée malsaine qui me passaient par la tête. Il y avait tellement de chose que je pourrais lui faire.

Je commença à le déshabiller doucement pour ne pas lui faire peur. Une fois, totalement nu, j'admira chaque parcelles de sa peau de porcelaine. Les joues rouges, Zelo mit ses mains sur son visage, devenu rouge, pour se cacher de mon regard. Je pris doucement ses mains dans les miennes puis l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Je déposa des baisers un peu partout sur son corps le faisant gémir doucement.

Je caressa tendrement son torse m'arrêtant sur ses adorables tétons bien roses, je joua un peu avec avant d'en prendre un en bouche et de pincer l'autre.

_ Hum~ Hyung~

Je continua mon petit manège un moment avant de les laisser tranquille. Ses petits boues de chaire étaient devenu d'un jolie rouge cerise.

_ Excellent  _dis je avec un sourire pervers_

Mon sexe dur dans mon caleçon commença à me gêner, je décida d'aller m'occuper du bas de son corps. Je lui écarta les jambes. La première chose qui me sauta aux yeux était son petit trou vierge. Je me lécha les lèvres devant cette vue appétissante.

_ Hyung?

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, je serais doux  _pour l'instant._

Mon excitation grandissante, je pris un tube de lubrifiant dans ma commode et m'en mis généreusement sur les doigts que je plaça devant son entrée. Je la titilla un peu avant d'entrer doucement un doigt à l'intérieur.

_ Hyung!

_ Ça fait mal?

_ Non, mais c'est étrange.

_ Ça va aller~

Je bougea lentement mon doigt pour l'habituer et dès qu'il commença à gémir, j'entra un deuxième doigt qui le fit se crisper. Je mis au dessus de lui et lui embrassa le cou pour le calmer. Il se détendit et je pus bouger mes doigts tranquillement. Il était si serré, j'avais hâte de sentir mon sexe compresser entre ses chairs.

Les hanches de Zelo se mirent à bouger toutes seules. Quel adorable spectacle~

_ Hyung~ Plus  _soupire t-il._

Si mignon! Je débuta des mouvements plus rapide le faisant gémir plus fort. Le sourire sur mes lèvres s'accentua quand Zelo hurla et arqua son corps.

_ Trouvé~

J'entra un troisième doigts et je m'acharna sur sa prostate. Ses gémissements étaient une douce et délicieuse musique à mes oreilles.

_ Hyung! Pas... Pas assez!

Malgré le désir de le faire mien tout suite, je continua d'écarter son entrée.

_ Hyung! Je t'en prie!

D'accord, je craque ! Je retira mes doigts le faisant geindre et mis une bonne dose de lubrifiant sur mon sexe. Les jambes bien écarté, Zelo s'offrit totalement à moi. Je le pris par les hanches et entra en douceur. Je flatta ses hanches pour le détendre. Il soupira d'aise et une fois complètement en lui, je savoura pleinement cette sensation. Je me pencha pour lui embrasser le front puis les joues et le cou.

_ Tu es tellement serré autour de moi. C'est délicieux~

_ Hyung~ C'est gros  _dit il en s'accrochant à mes bras._

Je laissa échapper un rire et attendis qu'il s'habitue à ma verge. Quand la compression se fit moins forte, je bougea lentement faisant gémir mon bébé. Je me redressa pour avoir un meilleur appuie. Je bougea de plus en plus vite.

_ Hyung!

Sa prostate de nouveau trouvé, je m'appliqua à la toucher à chaque coup. Zelo avait l'air perdu dans son plaisir. Les yeux fermés, la bouche ouverte laissant sortir des petits cris et ses mains accrochés à mes bras, Zelo était un véritable appel à la luxure. Toute retenu m'ayant abandonné, je pris ses jambes pour les mettre sur mes épaules et mes mouvements de hanches se transformèrent en véritable coup de butoir. Zelo ne retint plus sa voix et cria son plaisir avec passion. Fier de la réaction que je lui provoquais, je mis plus d'ardeur dans mes mouvements.

_ Hyung. HYUNG!

Zelo jouit dans un hurlement profond. Ses parois se resserrant autour de moi, quelques mouvements en plus et je jouis profondément en lui. Je me retira doucement et regarda avec fascination ma semence couler hors de lui. C'est si excitant. J'ai encore envie.

_ J'ai encore envie  _lui dis je en lui voulant un baiser._

Il me regarda avec des yeux embrumés et surpris. Je ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre que je le retourna à quatre pattes et entra de nouveau en lui.

C'est parti pour un deuxième round.

 


	14. La Maison Derrière

Je m'appelle Zhang Yixing mais tout le monde me surnomme Lay. J'ai déménagé avec mes parents pour aller en Corée du Sud.

On vit dans un petit village dans la campagne. C'est un endroit vraiment très coloré. Il y a toutes sorte de fleurs qui poussent un peu partout. Dès mon arrivé dans ma nouvelle maison, je me suis mis à explorer les alentours.

C'est pendant une de ses explorations que je l'ai vu. Une maison en pierre toute blanche avec des fleurs roses. Elle était caché derrière un vieux temple abandonné.

Elle m'a tout de suite fasciné. J'y suis donc y retourné le jour d'après à 15h et c'est là que je l'ai vu.  **Lui**. La fenêtre était ouverte. Il était assis sur le bord avec un livre à la couverture bleu roi dans les mains. J'ai été frappé par sa beauté. Il était tellement mignon. J'avais envie de lui parler mais j'étais trop timide. Je l'ai donc observé de loin.

Il y a des fois où il levait le nez de son livre pour regarder le ciel. Dans ces moments là, je gravais dans ma mémoire chaque trait de son visage.

Sa belle peau blanche comme le lait. Ses magnifiques yeux noisettes. Sa belle bouche rose. Son tout petit nez. Ses beaux cheveux noirs de jais. Son air rêveur dirigé vers le ciel. Son sourire timide. Son rire mélodieux.

Je ne sais pas quand je suis tombé amoureux de lui. Peut être dès le premier regard mais je me suis dit avec tout les portraits que j'avais fait de lui, il était très important pour moi.

Quand on a emménagé, c'était les vacances. J'attendais avec impatience la rentrée pour le voir, connaître son prénom et peut-être aller lui parler. Il n'y avait qu'une seule école donc il devait forcément y aller.

Je fus extrêmement déçu à la fin de la journée quand je ne l'ai pas aperçu une seule fois. Puis je me suis dit que c'était que le premier jour, que peut-être il avait eu un empêchement, que je le verrai forcément à un moment.

Ce ne fut pas le cas. Je le voyais assis devant sa fenêtre tout les jours après l'école mais jamais à l'école. Il ne devait pas y aller. Je me suis posé beaucoup de questions. Aucune n'a eu de réponse.

Au collège, mon obsession pour lui n'a fait qu'augmenter. Mes parents me trouvaient étrange de sortir tout les jours à la même heure pour revenir le sourire au lèvres. C'est mon père qui m'a éclairé sur mes sentiments. J'étais amoureux! Il voulait savoir qui était cette jeune fille. Je me suis sentis mal à l'aise et j'ai préféré ne rien dire. Il a respecté mon souhait de ne rien dire.

Au lycée, j'ai essayé de faire abstraction de mes sentiments. Je me suis donc mis à sortir avec des filles mais aussi avec des garçons. J'ai même essayé de ne plus aller le voir à sa fenêtre.

Il a fallu seulement deux semaines pour que je rompes mes promesses. Ma vie amoureuse ne fut centré que sur lui.

Lorsque j'ai avoué à mes parents que je préférais les garçons, ils ont très bien réagit et mon soutenu. Un poids a été enlevé de mes épaules. J'ai voulu profiter de ce moment de légèreté pour aller, enfin, lui parler. D'un pas joyeux et le sourire aux lèvres, je me suis dirigé vers sa maison. Sourire qui partit dès que je suis arrivé. La fenêtre était fermé. C'était la première fois que je la voyais fermé et mon coeur se serra. Je suis rentré chez moi le coeur lourd et le visage triste.

Je l'ai vu le jour d'après mais mon courage s'est envolé.

À la fin du lycée, j'ai du choisir une université. Je devais donc partir pour la ville. Je devais donc le quitter. Je n'avais pas envie mais j'ai été accepté dans une institue d'art. Je vivrais en internat. C'était mon rêve.

Le jour du départ, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je suis allé le voir. Mon corps cachant la lumière, il leva la tête. Nos regards se sont croisés. Mon coeur s'est emballé. Mon visage devait être rouge. J'ai bégayé et j'avais envie de courir me cacher dans ma chambre mais il me sourit.

_ Salut. Je me demandais quand est ce que tu te déciderais à venir me parler  _m'a t-il dit._

J'ai rougit encore plus avec d'éclater de rire.

On a discuté pendant des heures. J'ai enfin eu les réponses à mes questions.

Il s'appelle Kim Junmyeom mais préfère qu'on l'appelle Suho. Il n'allait pas à l'école car il avait un professeur particulier.

On a appris à se connaître mais on a pas parler de nos projets d'avenir. On a profité de l'instant présent.

Sachant que je ne le reverrai pas avant longtemps. Juste avant de partir, je lui est dit que je l'aimais et je l'ai embrassé. C'était mon premier baiser.

C'était délicieux. Ses lèvres étaient douce et sucrée. J'aurai voulu profiter plus de cette sensation.

J'ai été lâche, j'aurais dû lui parler plus au sujet de mes sentiments au lieu de partir comme si de rien était. Maintenant, il faudra que j'attende les vacances pour rentrer au village.

J'étais devant les listes pour savoir avec qui je devrais partager ma chambre. Je cherchais mon prénom avec appréhension. J'espérais avoir un colocataire sympa. Je trouva mon nom en fin de liste. Je fus surpris par le nom à côté du mien.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Kim Junmyeom. Chambre 101.

_ On va partager une chambre~

Je me retourna vivement pour voir Suho qui se jeta à mon cou pour m'embrasser.

L'année commençait bien!

 


	15. Soumission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre contient un lemon.

Je m'appelle Jin et je viens de me rendre compte que ma vie est étrange.

J'explique. Je vis avec ma mère, sa meilleur amie que je considère comme ma tante et son fils avec qui j'ai une relation étrange. On vit dans un quartier calme et tranquille. On a une vie simple et normal.

À quelques détails prêt.

D'aussi loin que je me rappelle, ma mère et ma tante m'ont toujours dit que j'appartenais à NamJoon, le fils de ma tante. La plupart des décision de ma vie ont toujours été décidé par NamJoon. Du jeu auquel on allait jouer aux vêtements que je devais porter. Au début, je ne voyais pas le le problème. Tout ça me paraissait normal et les décisions qu'il prenait pour moi étaient toujours les meilleurs. Même à l'adolescence, je ne voyais pas où était le problème. Je ne pouvais pas choisir mes amis ni mes petits amis. En fait, j'avais pas le droit d'avoir de petits amis. Pourtant, je voyais toujours pas où était le problème. Cette certitude que tout était normal s'est renforcé lorsque j'ai fait part à ma mère de la décision de NamJoon. Elle discutait avec ma tante dans la cuisine et les deux m'ont dit que c'était une sage décision et que j'avais intérêt à la respecter. Elle m'a ensuite dit que de toute façon j'étais déjà promu à quelqu'un. Je voulais poser une question mais NamJoon est arrivé et m'a dit de le suivre. Je l'ai donc suivi sans protester. J'ai quand même osé lui demander s'il savait quelque chose sur cette affaire, il est toujours au courant de tout me concernant. Il m'a dit oui mais que je n'avais pas besoin de le savoir maintenant. Je n'ai donc plus jamais poser de questions sur ça.

C'étaitsi simple de faire ce que NamJoon me disait plutôt que de faire mes propres choix. Il avait un contrôle total sur moi que je lui donnait avec plaisir et sans me poser de question.

Ce n'est qu'une fois à l'université que j'ai commencé à me poser des questions.

NamJoon et moi, nous sommes allé dans des universités différentes. Je suis allé en école d'art et lui de commerce. Ça a été extrêmement dur de le convaincre de me laisser y aller. Oui parce qu'à partir du lycée quand je voulais quelque chose, ma mère disait toujours que je devais demander à NamJoon et ce qu'il en pensait. Il m'a donc fallu l'autorisation de NamJoon pour y aller. Il ne voulait pas que je sois seul et sans surveillance mais j'ai réussi à le convaincre.

Je m'y suis fait un ami, Jae. NamJoon ne l'aime pas. En fait, il le hait. Il me l'a dit la première fois qu'il l'a vu. Du coup, j'ai arrêté de traîner avec lui. Ça n'a pas plu à Jae qui m'a demandé des explications après deux jours que j'ai passé à l'ignorer. Je lui ai donc parlé de ma relation avec NamJoon. Il m'a fait un long exposé sur le fait que ce n'était pas normal. C'est à cause de lui que je me suis posé des questions. J'ai donc commencé à me rebeller. Ça n'a pas plu à ma mère ni à NamJoon. La première fois que je lui ai tenu tête, j'ai cru qu'il allait me gifler. À la place, il m'a donné une fessée. C'est devenu une de ses punitions préférées.

J'ai donc décidé de me rebeller mais de manière subtile et discrète.

~  
Aujourd'hui, Jae m'a donné rendez-vous pour aller manger une crêpe après les cours. J'adore tout ce qui est sucrée donc j'ai dit oui tout de suite. Par contre, une fois dans la crêperie, je me suis rappelé que je n'avais pas prévenu NamJoon que je ne rentrais pas tout de suite. Tant pis, je me ferai crier dessus, à tout les coups j'aurai droit à une fessée mais c'est pas la mort.

_ Alors, comment ça se passe avec Sun?  _demandais je à Jae._

Sun, c'est sa petit copine du moment. J'ai l'impression qu'il change de petite amie comme de chemise.

_ Ah! Je t'ai pas dit. Je l'ai quitté.

Pas surpris du tout, je lui demanda pourquoi.

_ En fait, je me suis enfin avoué à moi même que si je sortais avec toutes ses filles, c'est parce que j'aimais quelqu'un d'inaccessible mais finalement je me suis dit pourquoi pas tenté le coup. J'ai pas envie d'avoir de regret.

_ Là ça devient intéressant. C'est qui cette fille que tu aimes?

_ Ben, en fait, c'est un garçon.

_ Ça serai assez hypocrite de ma part de porter un jugement. Je le connais?

_ Oui mais je ne te le dirais pas, c'est plus drôle si tu devines! Si tu trouves pas, je te donnerai un indice lorsqu'on rentrera.

_ Hé~... C'est Luhan du club de foot?

_ Nope.

_ Kris du club de basket?

_ Nope.

_ Junho du club d'échecs?

_ Pourquoi Junho?

_ Ben, il est grand, musclé et intelligent.

_ Il est beaucoup trop grand. Je les préfère petit.

_ Alors Soo qui est avec moi au club de cuisine?

_ Nope.

_ Tu veux pas me donner un indice?

_ On y va et je t'en donne un. Il va bientôt faire nuit.

Me rendant compte qu'il avait raison. On sortit de la crêperie. On marcha ensemble jusqu'au parc à côté de chez moi.

_ Tu dois toujours me donner un indice!

Il sourit et pris mon visage entre ses mains puis posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sous le choc, je n'ai pas bouger alors qu'il me saluait. Je suis resté là sans bouger avant de rentrer. J'étais ailleurs. Ce n'était pas mon premier baiser mais que mon meilleur ami m'embrasse, c'est une raison pour me faire beguer.

~  
_ Allo! Hyung, tu devineras jamais?

_ Quoi?

_ Allé~ Devines!

_ Taehyung, j'étais occupé donc tu vas me dire ce que tu sais sinon tu le regrettera.

_ D'accord~ Pas la peine de faire des menaces. Alors, j'ai fini plus tôt aujourd'hui, j'ai donc remplacé Kookie pour aller surveiller ta princesse. Et je l'ai vu sortir de l'uni avec le mec que tu déteste. Du coup, je l'ai suivi. Ils sont allés manger une crêpe puis une fois au parc à côté de chez toi, j'ai vu l'autre type embrasser Jin hyung!

_ Je vais l'exterminer.

_ Hyung?

_ Je vais te laisser, j'entends Jin monter.

~

Je rentra chez moi encore étourdi.

_ Ça ne va pas mon poussin?

_ Tout va bien ma tante. Je monte dans ma chambre.

Une fois seul, je m'assis en mode grenouille sur mon lit.   
Si Jae m'a embrassé, ça veut dire que c'est moi le garçon qu'il aime mais je ne l'aime pas comme ça. Et je peux en parler à personne puisque ma mère et ma tante vont me hurler dessus et j'aime pas ça. NamJoon, lui va simplement m'exterminer et je suis trop jeune pour mourir~

Alors que j'étais entrain de planifier un plan pour rester en vie, ma porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sur un NamJoon en colère. Il ferma ma porte à clé et s'approche de moi avec un air neutre mais l'aura noir autour de lui me dit qu'il est vraiment en colère.

_ Où étais tu?  _me dit il avec une voix dure._

J'avala ma salive et m'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

_ Je me suis promené dans le parc

_ Ne me mens pas!

Je sursauta à cause du cri, je n'ai jamais aimé l'entendre crier.

_ Je suis allé manger une crêpe  _dis je les yeux fixé vers le sol._

_ Je t'avais dit de rentrer directement après les cours! Tu me désobéis de plus en plus souvent Jin. En plus de cela tu me caches des choses. Je suis au courant que tu étais avec Jae et qu'il t'a embrassé. J'ai été patient jusqu'à maintenant mais il est temps que tu comprennes que tu m'appartiens et que tu dois donc faire ce que je te dis.

_ Je...

_ Tu te tais ! Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je ne veux plus t'entendre.

N'ayant pas l'habitude de le voir dans cet état, j'abandonna toute volonté de rébellion.

~  
L'intense brûlure que je sentais sur mes fesses me faisait délirer. Je n'avais plus aucune notion de l'espace et du temps. La seule chose que j'arrivais à percevoir était les claques que me donnait NamJoon avec sa main. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne m'avait pas fessé, j'avais oublié dans quel état cela me mettait. Je ne sais même plus si je supplie pour qu'il arrête ou pour qu'il continue.

Je sentis que j'étais déplacé. J'étais allongé sur le ventre, mes mains agrippant les draps quand le souffle de NamJoon effleura ma nuque.   
Je l'entendais me dire quelque chose mais je n'arrivais pas à distinguer les mots. Tout était si flou. Ses mains me caressèrent les hanches et sa bouche laissa des baisers jusqu'au bas de mon dos. Je sentis ses mains écarter mes fesses puis une langue sur mon trou. Mon cri de surprise a dû être entendu dans toute la maison. J'essaya de me relever pour échapper à cette langue mais une pression de NamJoon me fit comprendre que j'avais pas intérêt à bouger. Je me laissa donc submerger par la nouvelle sensation de plaisir. Il ne faisait plus aucun doute que NamJoon avait décidé qu'il était temps pour moi de perdre ma virginité. 

Je risquais pas survivre si ce qu'il me faisait n'était que le début. C'était trop pour moi. J'allais exploser. J'essaya de le faire comprendre à NamJoon. Ce dernier arrêta sa douce torture et se leva pour aller chercher quelque chose. Les yeux embrumés par le plaisir, je pus quand même distinguer dans ses mains un petit anneau rose et une petite bouteille grise et rouge.

NamJoon revint à sa place et prit mes hanches pour les surélever. Je me retrouva donc avec le haut du corps contre le matelas et les fesses en l'air. Mon sexe dur pendait dans les airs.   
NamJoon passa une main sur mon ventre pour le caresser. Je sentis quelque chose de froid sur mon sexe et vu la forme je parierai sur l'anneau qu'il avait dans la main. Je ne savais pas à quoi il servait mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment.   
Sa main retourna caresser mon ventre puis il se pencha pour que sa bouche soit près de mon oreille.

_ Ça va te faire un peu mal au début, c'est ta punition pour tes cachotteries mais tu vas aimer après  _dit NamJoon._

J'eus pas le temps de lui demander des explications que je sentis quelque chose de dur et chaud entre mes fesses. J'essaya de me soustraire à la poigne de NamJoon mais son gland était déjà entrer écartant douloureusement mes chairs. J'avais peur pour la suite.   
Il entra doucement en moi. Chaque centimètre me donnait des spasme de douleur. J'avais mal. Je voulais qu'il arrête d'avancer. Mon voeu fût exaucé quand une fois complètement en moi, il arrêta de bouger. 

Il me caressa les hanches et me félicita d'avoir tout pris. J'avais une de ses envies de lui hurler que s'il m'avait demandé au lieu de décider pour moi, j'aurai rien pris du tout. Mais, je vais éviter de le mettre en colère alors qu'il a son sexe profondément enfuit en moi. Il était vachement gros quand même.

Des gémissements plaintif m'échappèrent quand il commença à se retirer. Je m'accrocha au drap et me concentra sur ma respiration. Mon corps a toujours été très sensible. Je sentais la queue de NamJoon palpitait en moi. Je la sentais s'enfoncer toujours plus loin. Je la sentais écarter mes chairs à chaque passages. Je n'eus plus conscience de rien quand une décharge de plaisir me foudroya. Il m'a fallu quelques instants avant de me rendre compte que je ne ressentais plus qu'une infime douleur assez agréable en plus d'énorme vagues de plaisir à chaque coups. Je souleva plus mon derrière pour lui donner un meilleur angle. J'avais l'impression de ressembler à une chienne en chaleur. J'arrivais à m'entendre demander, plutôt supplier, pour plus. J'entendais NamJoon me complimenter, me dire à quel point j'étais beau soumis à lui comme ça, à quel point mon anus était parfait pour sa verge.   
C'était trop pour moi. Ses mots, sa queue me labourant le derrière, mes tétons frottant le drap. J'avais tellement envie de jouir. Je sentais que ça venait mais quelque chose bloquait. C'est à ce moment là que je me rappela de l'anneau rose. Ça devait m'empêcher de jouir. Secoué par les coups de NamJoon, j'essaya avec beaucoup de mal d'atteindre mon sexe mais NamJoon le vit. Il prit mon bras et le maintenu dans mon dos. Ses coups devinrent plus violant me coupant le souffle. Je n'arrivais plus à prononcer le moindre mot. Je continua donc à subir les assauts de mon... De mon quoi ? Je ne savais même pas ce qu'on était. La seule chose dont j'étais sûr c'est que j'appartenais à NamJoon.

~  
Je ne sais pas combien de temps il a fallu pour que NamJoon finisse par me laisser jouir mais je sais que j'ai dû continuer à le prendre en moi un long moment après avoir jouit. Je me suis sentis tellement bien, tellement plein quand NamJoon a jouit en moi. C'était l'extase. NamJoon m'a promis qu'on recommencerai souvent alors qu'il était entrain de regarder sa semence s'écoulait de moi. Il y avait quelque chose de tellement pervers à cette scène que si je n'étais pas exténué, j'aurais été de nouveau en érection.

Dans tout les cas, ma mère m'a félicité pour la perte de ma virginité et m'a bien fait remarquer que j'étais très vocale. J'ai jamais eu aussi honte de ma vie. Ce fût encore pire quand le lendemain matin ma mère et ma tante me retrouvèrent contre le frigo à me faire tripoter par NamJoon. Ma mère encourageait NamJoon et ma tante est partie chercher son téléphone pour filmer.   
Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche dans cette famille.

 


	16. Les Loups et L'Agneau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre contient des limes.

Je m'appelle Baekhyun, j'ai 17 ans. Je suis plutôt petit, frêle et j'ai un look androgyne. J'adore tout ce qui est mignon, les couleurs pastels et les choses sucrée. Cependant ce que je préfère le plus sur Terre, ce sont mes quatre grands frères! ChanYeol, JongDae, JongIn et Sehun. ChanYeol et JongIn sont du genre sportif alors que JongDae et Sehun sont plus intellectuel. 

Je vis avec ma mère, mon père et mes frères dans une grande maison assez éloigné de la civilisation. Ma mère aime la nature. Elle voulait que ses enfants grandissent entouré de verdure. 

Je vais dans un lycée spécialisé dans la culture japonaise, ma mère est japonaise du coup elle voulait qu'on en apprennent plus sur notre culture. Mon père étant un vrai fan de la culture japonaise, il était totalement pour. J'adore mon lycée, j'ai plein d'amis et même si je suis pas le premier de ma classe, je reste dans la moyenne. J'ai une vie est simple et paisible. Mes parents ne sont pas strictes et je suis assez raisonnable.

Par contre, si mes parents me laissent une assez grande liberté, ce n'est pas le cas de mes frères. Ils sont super protecteurs. Ils font attention à chaque détails de ma vie. Si j'ai l'impression d'être suivi, à tout les coup, c'est l'un d'entre eux. Mes parents ont vite compris qu'ils pouvaient compter sur mes frères pour s'occuper de moi. Du coup la plupart de chose que je sais ce sont mes frères qui me l'ont appris. En particulier depuis le collège.  Si j'ai un problème, c'est toujours vers eux que je me tourne. Ils m'ont donné beaucoup de conseils et m'ont appris tellement de choses. Ce qu'ils aiment le plus, c'est faire mon éducation sexuelle. Je me rappelle qu'ils m'avaient interdis d'aller en cours de sciences en cinquième pendant une certaine période. Au début, je savais pas pourquoi mais comme les parents avaient rien dit, j'ai obéis. Ce n'est que quand un de mes amis m'a dit que j'avais rater les cours sur la reproduction humaine que j'ai compris. Ils refusaient que mon prof me donne un cours comme celui. Je leur suis reconnaissant. Mon prof de sciences me regardait bizarrement. Et puis, avoir quatre grands-frères gentils, patients et très tendres comme professeurs ne peut être qu'une bonne chose. Enfin, si on oublie le fait que je suis peut-être devenu accro au sexe à cause d'eux. Mais chut ! C'est un secret. Heureusement avec mon air innocent, personne n'a découvert le pot au rose. Seuls mes grands-frères adorés connaissent mon fort penchant pour le sexe.

~  
_ Les garçons! Je compte sur vous pour vous occuper de votre petit frère pendant notre absence  _dit ma mère avec un large sourire._

_ Comment ça votre absence?  _Demande je surpris. De toute, je suis toujours le dernier au courant. C'est pas juste d'être le plus petit!_

_ On va fêter nos 25 ans de mariage. On part pendant deux semaines au Japon. Notre vole part demain matin.  _Deux semaines!_  Ne t'inquiètes pas, on vous ramènera des cadeaux, je veux juste que tu obéisse à tes frères et que tu sois sage  _me dit mon père._

_ Je suis toujours sage!

_ On sait bébé mais c'est pas si grave si on te le rappelle  _dit ma mère._

_ Chanyeol, t'es responsable.

_ Comme d'hab papa. T'as pas à t'inquiéter, on s'occupera bien de Baekhyun.

J'aurai bien voulu dire que je pouvais m'occuper de moi tout seul mais je me serais reçu 6 regards noirs. Parfois, c'est vraiment pas cool d'être le plus petit!

~  
Mes parents sont partis ce matin. On les a accompagné pour leur souhaiter bon voyage. Ma mère a eu du mal à me lâcher et n'a cessé de me répéter que je devais être sage et bien obéir à mes grands-frères. Dès qu'ils ont embarqué dans l'avion, on est rentré, non sans passer prendre une glace. Mes frères pensaient que j'étais triste et m'ont acheté une énorme glace pour me réconforter. Je ne les ai pas contredits, j'adore les glaces~

Une fois, à la maison, on est chacun allé dans notre coin. Pour ma part, je suis parti dans ma chambre pour me changer. Il faisait assez chaud pour un mois de mai. J'ai pris un vieux t-shirt de Chanyeol, qui m'arrivait à mis cuisse et une culotte blanche. Ouais, une culotte. Selon ma mère et mes frères, ça va mieux avec ma silhouette que des boxer mais j'en ai quand même. On me regard déjà avec envie dans les vestiaires alors si en plus, je me trimbale en culotte devant les garçons de ma classe, ça finirai en orgie. Et je ne troue pas mes camarades assez désirable pour les laisser toucher mon corps. Bref, une fois habillé, je me jeta sur mon lit, sortis quelque chose dessous mon oreiller, pris ma tablette et c'est parti pour une soirée film.

~  
Je n'ai pu que regarder un seul film avant que mon ventre ne me rappelle à l'ordre. Je me suis donc levé pour aller dans la cuisine.   
Mon frère, Chanyeol s'y trouvait déjà. Il portait un tablier et un jogging. Il n'avait rien sous le tablier me laissant le champ libre pour baver sur son dos parfait. Il s'apprêtait à cuisiner. Il est très bon en cuisine et j'adore le regarder faire surtout quand il fait des gâteaux, j'ai toujours le droit de lécher le saladier~. Je me colla à son dos et fit une moue plaintive. Il se retourna et me prit dans ses bras.

_ Qu'est ce qui t'arrive bébé ?  _Demanda Chanyeol en me caressant la joue._

_ J'ai envie de lait  _dis je en massant le gros paquet dans son pantalon._

_ Est ce que tu le mérites?  _dit ChanYeol en me pelotant les fesses._

_ Hum~ J'ai été très sage hyung~.

Je lécha le cou de mon frère le faisant grogner. Il empoigna mes fesses plus fermement collant un peu plus nos corps.

_ C'est vrai~ Fait toi plaisir dans ce cas. 

Je me mis à genoux et sortis directement l'objet de mes désirs de sa prison. La verge de Chanyeol était devant mon visage. J'embrassa le gland, le faisant durcir petit à petit. Je pris en main son membre et le voila bien dur. C'est avec un plaisir non feint que j'engloutis le sexe de mon hyung. Le grognement que poussa Chanyeol me fit frémir. Je m'appliqua pour lui donner le plus de plaisir possible. J'essaya de le prendre entièrement mais sa verge était trop grosse. Chanyeol dû comprendre mon manège puisqu'il prit ma tête pour m'aider. Au final, je le laissa prendre les commandes. Je me laissa totalement faire savourant le plaisir d'avoir la queue de mon frère dans ma bouche. Des larmes de plaisirs perlant aux coins de mes yeux, le sexe dur et mouillé, la bouche bien pleine, j'attendais avec impatience que mon hyung me donne son lait. Quelques coups de langue et Chanyeol se déversa complètement dans ma bouche, j'avala goulûment son lait essayant de tout prendre mais quelques goûtes de ce nectar délicieux coulèrent hors de ma bouche. Je pris avec mes doigts ce que je n'avais pas pu avaler et les suçota doucement en regardant Chanyeol dans les yeux. Je le vis déglutir et son sexe tressauta. Je ne perdis pas de temps, j'enleva ma culotte et mis les mains sur la table, les fesses bien visible. Chanyeol se lécha les lèvres et s’accroupit devant mon postérieur. 

_ T'as joué tout seul?  _demanda Chanyeol en tirant sur le fil qui pendait entre mes fesses._

Je remua doucement les fesses et gémit faiblement.

_ Je voulais voir si j'arrivais à suivre un film avec un vibro en moi.

_ Résultats?

_ Le film étais génial~

Chanyeol pouffa et enleva d'un coup le vibro de mes fesses me faisant geindre à cause de la perte. Il me surplomba de toute sa grandeur et sans prévenir s'enfonça doucement en moi. Je sentis chaque centimètres de la queue de Chanyeol entrer en moi. J'étais au paradis. J'étais enfin rempli correctement. Chanyeol caressa mes hanches puis débuta des vas et viens doux tout en essayant de trouver ma prostate. Je me laissa bercer par ses mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'un coup me fit geindre piteusement. J'entendis Chanyeol rire dans mon dos. Sa prise sur mes hanches se fit plus ferme et  ses mouvements devinrent plus brutal. Je m'accrocha à la table gémissent bruyamment à chaque coups. J'étais sûr que les autres pouvaient nous entendre mais je m'en foutais complément. C'était beaucoup trop bon.

~

Repu, je sortis de la cuisine les cheveux dans tout les sens, un sourire fier sur le visage et sans culotte laissant s'écouler entre mes jambes le sperme de Chanyeol. De toute façon, c'est à Sehun de nettoyer.

~

Je me réveilla, le lendemain matin, courbaturé. Chanyeol est venu me rendre visite dans ma chambre pendant la nuit. Complètement poisseux et je ne voulais qu'aller me doucher. Je fis bien attention de ne pas réveiller Chanyeol en sortant du lit et me dirigea, entièrement nue, vers la salle de bain. J'entendis l'eau de la douche coulait, je me colla à la porte et entendis une voix. Je reconnu sans difficultés la voix de JongDae. Après deux minutes de réflexion, j'ouvris la porte bien décider à m'incruster. Je fis le moins de bruit possible et me retrouva derrière JongDae qui étais entrain de se laver les cheveux. Profitant du fait qu'il ne m'ait pas entendu, je mata ouvertement ses fesses. 

_ Tu comptes continuer à m'admirer longtemps, Baek?

Surpris, je sursauta et mes joue devinrent rouges. 

_ Comment t'as su que c'était moi?

_ T'es le seul à faire ça bébé~

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre et me pris le bras pour me plaquer contre le mur de la douche. Je me retrouva avec le torse collé au mur et le corps de JongDae collé à mon dos. Ses mains se baladèrent sur mon corps et ses lèvres me picoraient la nuque. Il me mordit l'oreille et colla un peu plus son bassin à mes fesses, je sentis parfaitement son érection contre mes fesses.

_ Je t'ai entendu gémir comme une chatte en chaleur toute la nuit. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'ai eu envie de venir dans ta chambre pour te prendre à quatre pattes le visage enfouie dans tes oreillers. 

_ Hyung~

_ Je me contenterais de te prendre plaquer contre un mur. 

~

J'étais épuisé. J'avais du mal à tenir sur mes jambes. JongDae s'acharnait sur ma prostate depuis je ne sais combien de temps. J'avais tellement envie qu'il jouisse tout au fond de moi et me laisse souffler mais en même temps je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. Mes jambes s'écartèrent d'elles même pour lui donner un meilleur accès. Je n'étais plus maître de mon corps. Je ne pouvais plus que subir encore et encore. J'avais tellement chaud. Ce fut la libération quand JongDae vint profondément en moi.

J'ai passé le reste de la journée à baiser avec JongDae un peu partout. A un moment, Chanyeol nous a vus mais il a dû partir pour un rendez-vous. Le regard brûlant que Chanyeol nous a lancé n'a fait qu'intensifier les coups de reins que JongDae me donnaient. Ma prostate n'a jamais été autant solliciter en si peu de temps. Je crois que j'ai battu mon records. 

~

Le lendemain, tout mes frères étaient sortis je ne sais où excepté Sehun, fallait bien "quelqu'un pour me garder. Il était hors de question que je reste seul, on ne sait jamais ce qui aurait pu m'arriver. " Quand je disais qu'ils étaient surprotecteurs. Bref, du coup je me suis retrouvé seul avec Sehun et je m’ennuyais à en mourir. Je n'aimais pas quand Sehun était celui qui devait rester avec moi. Il reste toujours dans son coin à lire un bouquin ou à regarder une série. Il s'occupe même pas de moi. C'est frustrant. Je suis frustré. JongDae m'a chauffé avant de partir et j'ai une bombe sexuelle couché sur le canapé qui ne veut pas lever son nez d'un stupide bouquin pour jouer avec moi. 

En ayant marre, je me leva  et d'un pas décidé, je me dirigea vers le salon. Sehun était allongé sur le canapé entrain de lire. Il ne portait qu'un jogging. Ça va me faciliter la tâche puisque Sehun a prit l'habitude de ne pas porter de boxer quand il met un jogging. Il prit cette habitude de JongIn.

Sans lui demander son avis, je sortis l'objet de mes désir et le pris en bouche. Il grogna et daigna enfin poser son livre. Il prit ma tête pour enfoncer son sexe plus profondément dans ma bouche. 

_ Faire ça sans demander la permission à ton hyung~ On t'a pas élever comme ça Baekkie  _dit il avec un sourire sadique. J'aurai peut-être dû le laisser lire et me satisfaire avec un de mes jouets._ Suces bien si tu veux pas que je te punisse.

J'aurais vraiment dû le laisser lire. 

~

C'est en boitant que je me dirigea vers la porte pour accueillir les trois autres. Un Sehun malicieux, c'est pire qu'un Chanyeol en rut et je ne pensais vraiment pas que c'était possible. Je sens encore sa main s'abattre sur mes fesses pour me punir de ne pas avoir réussi à avaler tout son sperme. Il y en avait tellement, j'ai failli m'étouffer. J'ai encore en tête les mots salaces qu'il m'a dit pendant qu'il me prenait sur le tapis du salon. On peut voir sur mes poignets les traces des menottes qu'il m'a mit pour que je reste tranquille. J'ai même pas pu toucher son corps. Pour me consoler de n'avoir pas pu toucher Sehun, je suis resté coller à Chanyeol jusqu'à ce que je sois trop fatiguer pour garder les yeux ouvert. 

~

La journée qui suivit était paisible. J'avais pris la résolution de reposer mon derrière. Je suis donc aller dans le jardin pour prendre un bain de soleil. Ne portant qu'un short assez large sans rien en dessous, je me suis faufilé jusqu'au jardin priant pour être tranquille. Mais, JongIn bronzait sur un transat. Je soupira prêt à m'enfermer dans ma chambre mais la voix de JongIn me stoppa.

_ Tu vas où? Reviens ici  _dit il en tendant sa main vers moi._

Je soupira et avança pour prendre sa main. Il me mit sur ses genoux et je m'allongea sur son torse.

_ Qu'est ce qui t’arrive?  _me demanda JongIn en me caressant la tête._

_ Sehun hyung m'a tué hier et je voulais me reposer mais vous êtes partout. 

_ Pour Sehun, tu l'as un peu cherché. On t'as pas élevé comme ça.

_ C'est la faute JongDae hyung, il m'a chauffé avant de me laisser et le seul qui restait, c'était lui mais il s'occupait pas de moi.

_ T'as toujours eu besoin de beaucoup d'attention. Tu ressemble de plus en plus à un chaton en manque de caresses. Je sais exactement de quoi tu as besoin.

_ Hyung fait ce que tu veux mais laisse mes fesses tranquille. 

Il rit et mit ses mains dans mon short. Je commence sérieusement à me demander pourquoi je continue à essayer de discuter avec eux, ils écoutent que quand ça les arranges et encore.

~

Je dois avouer que faire l'amour avec JongIn dans le jardin était sympa. Il a été très tendre, j'ai savouré chaque orgasmes qu'il m'a donné et la petite sieste juste après m'a fait du bien. La journée s'est finit tranquillement. On a regardé un film tous ensemble. Je sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé après, je me suis endormi mais au réveil je me suis retrouvé entre quatre corps chaud. J'avais beaucoup trop chaud. J'ai essayé de me dégager mais j'eus à peine le temps d'amorcer un mouvement pour sortir du lit qu'une grand main vint me remettre dans ma position initiale. J'ai tenté plusieurs fois de me sortir de là et au final je me suis retrouvé ceinturer par les bras de JongIn. 

On a paressé au lit jusqu'à 13h puis Chanyeol s'est levé et on a mangé des nouilles au lit. Le déjeuner terminait, on a discuté de tout et de rien. On s'est remémoré de vieux souvenirs d'enfance. On a eu plein d'éclat de rire. L'ambiance était paisible, calme, bon enfant. Du coup, je ne comprends pas comment ça a fait pour finir en plan à 5 avec moi au centre. On était entrain de rire d'une bêtise qu'avait fait JongDae et l'instant d'après je me retrouvais avec la langue de Chanyeol entre mes fesses, la langue de JongDae dans ma bouche et les lèvres de Sehun et JongIn entrain de me laisser des traces sur tout le corps. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je me suis pas retrouvé avec les quatre dans le même lit. Je sens que je ne vais pas quitter ce lit avant un moment. Il faudra que je trouve une bonne excuse à fournir aux parents pour les marques sur ma peau.

 


	17. L'Eglise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre contient un lime.

**Démon : Être dans lequel réside l'esprit du mal.**  
 **Je n'y ai jamais cru, à cela ou aux autres créatures dîtes surnaturelles. Pour moi, si je n'ai pas de preuve concrète, ça n'existe pas.**   **C'est pour ça que lorsque mes amis m'ont dit que l'église abandonnée était hantée, je n'y ai pas cru. Et maintenant, je ne sais pas si je regrette ou non. Tout est allé si vite. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tout ça m'arriverais. J'ai un drôle de karma quand même.**

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

On m'appelle Xiumin. J'ai 17 ans. Je suis un lycéen normal qui a pour but d'ouvrir son propre café. J'habite avec mes parents et ma petite soeur que j'aime de tout mon coeur. Et là, je suis juste mort de peur. C'est la première fois que j'ai aussi peur de ma vie et je n'aime pas ça! La prochaine fois, je tournerais ma langue sept fois dans ma bouche avant de parler.

En fait, j'étais tranquillement entrain de discuter avec mes amis sur des choses et d'autres quand le sujet dévia sur l'église abandonnée au centre de la forêt. Personne n'osait y aller de peur d'être maudit, de mourir ou de rencontrer une créature soi disant démoniaques. C'était un fait connu là où j'habitais. 

_ Je vous jure! Cette église est hantée! On dit qu'un petit garçon y est rentré et n'y plus jamais sortit.

_ Ouais! Il y a même une femme qui a été retrouvé pendu dedans!

_ J'y crois pas à vos histoires  _dis je en les regardant blasé._ Et pour vous prouver que cette église n'est pas hantée, je vais y aller ce soir.

Ils ont essayé de m'en dissuader mais j'étais déterminé alors ils m'ont accompagné devant l'église. Après un petit salut, je suis rentré dans l'église. Au début, tout aller bien, rien d'anormal, pas de quoi avoir peur. Je me suis approché des vitraux que je trouvais magnifique quand une lumière rouge les a éclairé et une forme apparu devant moi.

La créature, parce que c'était définitivement pas un être humain, leva la tête et me regarda dans les yeux. Elle était grande, très grande. Je me trouvais déjà petit comparé aux autres mais là. Elle ne portait qu'un pantalon noir en cuir. Son torse était finement musclé et elle avait un tatouage rouge sang sur la clavicule. Elle avait les yeux rouges sang, de longs cheveux noirs, des dents pointues, des griffes à la place des ongles et des cornes noires sur la tête. Voilà pourquoi, je suis mort de peur. N'allez pas me dire que c'est tout a fait normal qu'une créature, non identifiant et sexy à damné un saint, apparaisse comme ça de nul part. 

_ Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite?  _me demanda la créature d'une voix grave._

Tétanisé, je n'arrivais pas à lui répondre.

_ As tu perdu ta langue?  _me dit il en s'approchant de moi._

Nos corps étaient si proche que l'on pouvait se toucher. Il leva sa main pour me caresser la joue me faisant fermer les yeux. Sa main était froide mais ce n'était pas désagréable.

_ C'est la première fois que je vois un humain avec une odeur si douce. Tu sens délicieusement bon~

_ Qu'êtes vous?

_ Oh~ Tu as retrouvé ta langue. Je suis un démon. Je m'appelle Chen. Ravi de te rencontrer~

Démon!? J'essaya de reculer pour m'enfuir mais il m'attrapa le bras m'en empêchant.

_ Où tu comptes aller comme ça? On vient à peine de se rencontrer, j'ai très envie de te connaître, profondément~

Sur le coup, un frisson glaçant me parcouru le corps. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de me tirer d'ici et vite fait. Son sourire pervers m'inquiétait d'autant plus!

Il prit mon menton entre ses doigts m'obligeant à le regarder.

_ Comment t'appelles tu mon beau?  _me demanda t-il son regard encré dans le mien._

___ Xiumin  _dis je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher._

___ Bien, tu vas venir avec moi et être sage  _me dit il en me léchant les lèvres_.

Je voulais m'enfuir. Je voulais dire non mais mon corps bougeait tout seul. Je ne le contrôlais plus. Un portail apparu de nul part, je me dirigea vers lui puis le traversa les yeux fermés. Je sentis des mains sur mes hanches et voix me murmurer à l'oreille d'ouvrir les yeux.

Les yeux ouverts, j'ai pu découvrir une chambre. Elle était immense. Les murs étaient d'un rouge pourpre fascinant. Il n'y avait aucunes fenêtres, la seule source de lumière était un lustre en or accroché au plafond. Le sol était recouvert d'une moquette à poil long de couleur noir. Sur un des murs se trouvait un gigantesque miroir en or. Et en face de ce miroir, un lit. Un lit à baldaquin pour au moins quatre personnes avec des draps rouge en soie et des oreillers noir brodé avec des fils or.

_ Tu aimes?  _me demanda t-il_

C'était splendide. Je ne répondis pas mais hocha tout de même la tête. Cependant, j'étais inquiet. Qu'est ce qu'un démon pouvait vouloir faire avec un humain dans une chambre? Faut pas être Einstein pour comprendre que j'allais y passer. J'espérais juste pas me faire tuer juste après. En plus, ça sera ma première fois. Avoir ma première fois avec démon, j'y aurai jamais penser.

Chen me mit devant le miroir et commença à me déshabiller. Gêné, je ferma les yeux. Ce n'est que quand je sentis ses mains sur mes hanches nus que j'ouvris les yeux. Comment avait il fait pour m'enlever tout mes vêtements sans que je m'en rende compte ? C'était insensé !

_ Mon cher Xiumin, on va bien s'amuser tout les deux  _me dit il en me caressant le corps._

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. Mon corps ne voulait pas m’obéir et je n'arrivais pas à trouver la force pour protester. J'étais devenu une marionnette entre ses mains. Je me laissa donc entraîner dans le lit. Je sentais ses mains sur mon corps. Ses lèvres dans cou. Et sa verge contre ma cuisse. Je soupirais de plaisir à chaque caresses. Je me tortillais pour ressentir plus de sensation. Je ne savais pas que j'étais si sensible. Je découvrais un plaisir nouveau. Je découvrais mon corps. 

Mes réactions avaient l'air de plaire au démon. Je me sentis fier. Fier de savoir que j'étais la cause de l'énorme bosse dans son pantalon. J'étais heureux. Heureux de plaire à quelqu'un. Dans ses bras, je me sentais bien. J'étais apaisé. C'est comme si j'avais perdu quelque chose et que je venais juste de le retrouver. Dans cette chambre, j'étais le centre de son univers. Il ne s’intéressait qu'à moi. Il ne s’occupait que de moi. Une larme de joie se mélangea avec celles de plaisirs. 

Chen me donna quelque chose à boire. Ma température augmenta. Mon corps, déjà si sensible, le devint encore plus. J'avais l'impression de pouvoir jouir rien qu'avec ses caresses. Et j'ai cru que mon coeur allait s'arrêter quand son sexe s'inséra en moi. Mon corps tremblait à cause de plaisir et de la douleur que je ressentais. Une fois complètement en moi, assis sur ses genoux, mon dos coulé à son torse, il me souffla à l'oreille que j'étais magnifique. Il me demanda de me regarder. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disait. Me regarder? Comment? Pourquoi? Ce n'est que quand je consentis à ouvrir les yeux, que j'avais fermé à cause des sensations trop forte, que je compris ce qu'il voulais dire. En face de moi se trouvait l'énorme miroir en or. Je pouvais nous voir, tout les deux, emboîter ensemble. Les jambes écartées maintenu par ses mains, je voyais parfaitement son sexe logeait entre mes fesses. Je rougis violemment et ferma les yeux ne voulant plus voir ce spectacle rempli de luxure.

_ Ne ferme pas les yeux. Je veux que tu te vois prendre du plaisir dans mes bras  _me_   _chuchota Chen en me caressant le ventre._

Mon corps obéit instantanément. Pendant des heures, dans des positions différentes, je me vis hurler, gémir et jouir. Mon corps était rouge et mes lèvres gonflaient grâce aux baisers que Chen me donna. Mon corps était couvert de mon sperme. Son sperme dégoulinait de mon anus et de mes lèvres. Les deux seuls endroits où il avait jouit. 

En sécurité dans ses bras, je m'endormis sereinement. On verra demain pour les questions.

 


	18. Ma Marraine, La Bonne Fée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre contient un lemon et un threesome.

Je m'appelle Baekhyun. Je suis un garçon banal. Je n'ai rien de spécial. J'ai des notes moyennes. Je ne suis pas spécialement quelqu'un d'attirant. J'adore l'informatique et la technologie. Mon meilleur ami s'appelle Luhan. Je l'ai rencontré via un jeu en ligne. On s'est tout de suite bien entendu. On a découvert au bout de deux mois qu'on était dans le même lycée. On est vite devenu inséparable. Ce qui était assez surprenant parce qu'à part les jeux en ligne et la musique, on a pas beaucoup de chose en commun. Il adore tout ce qui est mystique et le foot. Ces trucs mystiques, j'y crois pas et à chaque fois que je jouais au foot, je finissais toujours par recevoir la balle dans la tête.

Aujourd'hui, Luhan et moi ne parlons plus que via webcam parce qu'il est parti finir ses études en Chine, son pays d'origine, et a embarqué son petit ami, Sehun, au passage. J'étais assez triste de perdre le seul ami que j'avais. Vous l'aurez remarqué, je ne suis pas hyper populaire. Pourtant, j'essaye mais rien à faire. Au yeux de mes camarades, je suis invisible. Quoi que je préfère ça plutôt que d'être la tête de turc. Le seul problème est que j'ai un souhait. Et j'ai besoin de ne plus être invisible aux yeux des autres. Ce que je désire le plus est de perdre ma virginité. Mais comment y arriver quand personne ne vous remarque? 

C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai appelé Luhan tout à l'heure. On discutait de tout et de rien jusqu'à arriver au problème qui me tracassait. Au début, il se moqua un peu de moi disant que c'était pas la mort d'être vierge à 20 ans puis il s'est rappelé à qui il parlait et a eu un fou rire pendant 5 minutes. J'avoue, je suis un grand pervers. J'adore tout ce qui est relié au sexe. J'en connais un rayon. Et j'ai tellement de fantasmes qu'on pourrait refaire les murs de ma chambre avec la liste. 

Quand il fût calmé, il me conseilla d'invoquer un démon de luxure qui soit pourrait me donner des conseils soit qui pourrait me prendre ma virginité. Ce fût à moi de partir dans un fou rire pendant 5 minutes. Quand je fût calmé, je vis Sehun entrain de grignoter le cou de Luhan. Il me fit juste un signe de la main sans arrêter son occupation. Ça devait faire de l'effet à Luhan, puisqu'il me dit juste qu'il m'enverrai une incantation et qu'on en reparlera une prochaine fois avant de finir la communication. 

Me voilà donc en grenouille sur mon lit entrain de regarder l'incantation envoyé par Luhan à me demander si je dois suivre son conseil ou alors l'ignorer. Je pensais plus à la première option. Ça ne coûter rien d'essayer même si je savais que ça ne fera rien et puis Luhan sera triste si je lui dit que je n'ai même pas essayer. Et il risquerai de me faire sa tête de chiot. J'y résiste pas. Je me mis donc sur le sol de ma chambre et commença réciter sa formule magique. Au bout de dix minutes, rien ne se passa et j'en avais marre de rester dans la même position. Je partis donc dans la chambre de mon petit frère pour jouer à un jeu avec lui. Je le retrouva sur son lit, son téléphone à la main. Il fût très enthousiaste de ma proposition.

J'ai toujours adoré mon frère Taehyung. Il est plein de vie, toujours le sourire aux lèvres et à faire l'idiot. Il a toujours été ce que je voulais être. Il est grand, plus grand que moi. Du coup, on pense que c'est moi le petit frère. Il possède une belle musculature, un sourire ravageur, une voix grave qui pourrait vous faire jouir rien qu'en l'écoutant, des yeux pétillants de malice, toujours sûr de lui. Il est l'un des étudiants les plus populaires de l'université. Il est sortit avec des tonnes de filles et de mecs depuis le lycée. Ouais, il est bisexuel et n'a aucune honte de le hurler sur tout les toits. Enfin plutôt sur notre toit. Et je ne rigole pas, il l'a fait. Il est monté sur le toit de notre maison et l'a hurlé de toute ses forces. J'ai jamais eu aussi honte de ma vie tout en étant fier de lui. Tout ça pour dire que mon frère est un fantasme ambulant. J'ai honte de l'avouer mais s'il n'était pas mon frère, j'aurai tout fait pour l'avoir dans mon lit. Et si un jour, il veux bien passer à une relation charnel, je ne dirais pas non. Bref, je joue donc avec mon frère jusqu'à ce que notre mère nous dise d'aller se coucher. Je fis un câlin à Taehyung puis partis me coucher.

~

Le lendemain matin, je me réveilla avec la désagréable impression d'être observé. J'ouvris doucement les yeux et il me fallut un moment pour m'habituer à l'obscurité. Je finis par m'adosser à la tête de mon lit et devant moi, une superbe femme aux cheveux blanc avec des reflets violet et à fortes poitrine habillé avec presque rien devant moi. Elle était en position grenouille dans les airs. J'étais sur le point de hurler mais la femme se précipita vers moi et mit sa main sur ma bouche pour m'en empêcher.

_ Crie pas. Je ne te veux aucun mal. Au contraire, je suis là pour t'aider  _dit elle à voix basse._

_ Et vous êtes qui ?  _demande je une fois sa main retiré._

_ Je suis ta marraine la bonne fée~  _dit la elle en volant dans les airs._

_ Comme dans cendrillon?

_ Exactement

_ Vous vous foutez de moi ! Vous n'avez rien d'une bonne fée!

Ça ressemblait pas à ça une bonne fée. Et puis ça n'existe même pas les fées.

_Comment ça ?  _dit elle la tête penchée sur le coté._

_Déjà vos vêtements sont inexistant alors que celle de cendrillon à une longue robe avec des volants. Ensuite votre aura indique clairement que vous n'êtes pas une créature dites bienfaisante. Et dernièrement, les bonnes fées n'existent pas!

_ Tu n'aimes pas ma tenue ?

_ Vous avez écouté ce que j'ai dit ?

_Oh, fait pas ta mauvaise tête Baekhyun~

_ Comment.. ?

_ Je suis ta marraine la bonne fée, je sais tout ce qui à savoir sur toi. Comme le fait que tu es essayer d'invoquer un démon hier soir.  _Elle fit une pause avant de prendre une grande inspiration ._ Mais t'es pas bien dans ta tête ! Tu voulais te faire bouffer !? Y a pas d'idée aussi conne que celle là. T'as eu du pot que je zigouille cette saleté avant qu'elle te dévore. Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'as pris ?

_Mon ami m'a dit que ça résoudrai mon problème.

_ Ben, il est con ton pote et toi encore plus pour l'avoir écouter.

_ C'est pas sympa. Je croyais qu'une bonne fée était gentille.

_ Je t'ai sauvé la vie !

_ Peut-être mais j'ai toujours un problème.

_ Ah oui, c'est vrai. Bon ben puisque je suis là, dis tout à ta marraine adoré~

_J'ai envie de perdre ma virginité.

_T'as failli te faire bouffer pour ça !

_Pour moi, c'est très important. J'ai tellement envie de goûter au péché de chair.

_ Mouais. Dans tout les cas, je vois pas le problème. T'es plutôt mignon, ça devrait être facile d'attirer une fille dans ton lit.

_ Je suis gay.

_ Encore plus simple, avec les fesses que t'as, les mecs doivent jouir dans leur boxer rien quand te regardant.

_ Justement non. J'attire les regards de personne. Je suis invisible.

_ Hyung vient manger  _dit la voix de Taehyung._

Je tourne mon regard vers mon réveille et vois qu'effectivement, il était déjà 7:00.

_ J'arrive !  _En se tournant vers sa marraine._  On verra plus tard.

~

_ Après t'avoir observer toute la journée, j'ai compris pourquoi tu n'attire les regards de personne  _dit ma marraine alors que je venais d'entrer dans ma chambre._

_ C'est quoi ?

_ T'es fade.

_ Hein ?

_ Mais ne t'inquiète pas! J'ai la solution _dit elle en ne me donnant aucune explication._

Elle fit apparaître un flacon avec un liquide violet brillant.

_ C'est quoi ?  _demande je suspicieux._

_ Une potion qui réglera tout tes problèmes~

_ C'est sans danger ?

_ T'as invoqué un démon sans te poser de question et là tu t'inquiètes alors que moi, ta marraine te donne un truc à boire!

_ Mais je ne vous connais que depuis ce matin.

_ Bois cette potion et fais pas chier!

Ne voulant pas mettre en colère ma marraine, j'obéis.

_ Maintenant, faut juste attendre demain. Si tu as besoin de moi, appelle moi.

Puis elle disparu me laissant seul.

~

Je me réveilla assez tard en ce beau samedi. J'aimais tellement les week-ends. Je pris tout mon temps pour sortir de mon lit. J'avais envie d'un bain. Je me prépara un bain aux roses et me prélassa tranquillement. Ce n'est qu'après 15 minutes à buller que je me rappela qu'hier une femme à moitié à poil m'a fait boire une potion étrange qui devrait m'aider à perdre ma virginité. Je me leva doucement pour me sécher et me mis en face de mon miroir pour voir si quelque chose avait changer mais rien. J'étais toujours le même. Je me demande si je n'ai pas rêver. Peu importe. Je partis dans mon placard prendre un boxer et un t-shirt appartenant à Taehyung. J'aime bien porter ses affaires à la maison surtout le week-end puisque ses t-shirts sont trop grand pour moi, ils m'arrivent à mi cuisses donc pas besoin de porter de pantalon.

Ce n'est qu'à 13h que je descendis dans la cuisine. Je me fis réchauffer une part de pizza qui était dans le frigo et mangea en jouant avec mon téléphone. Une fois fini, je partis dans le salon regarder la télé. Cependant, il y avait un post it dessus. Je paniqua légèrement quand j'eus fini de lire le mot laissé par mon frère. Ce dernier profita que nos parents soit absents tout le week-ends pour inviter son meilleur ami à dormir. Meilleur ami qui n'est autre que Park Chanyeol, l'élève le plus canon de l'université mais aussi mon crush depuis le lycée. Le pire est que selon le mot et l'heure, les deux devraient rentrer dans moins de 5 minutes. Donc, oui, il y avait de quoi paniquer. Je pouvais pas accueillir Chanyeol avec les cheveux en batailles et habillé avec un haut de mon frère. Je voulu partir en courant vers ma chambre mais à peine avoir mis un pied sur les marches que la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur Chanyeol et Taehyung.

_ Coucou hyung _dit Taehyung d'un ton enjoué._

___ Salut, Baekhyun hyung _dit Chanyeol de sa voix grave m'envoyant des frissons dans le dos._

Je déglutis fébrilement et me retourna lentement pour leur faire face.

_ Salut vous deux _dis je avec un sourire crispé._ Je reviens, je vais me changer.

_ Ben pourquoi ? T'es mignon dans cette tenue. _Dit Chanyeol en me regardant avec des yeux pleins de malice._

___ Mon hyung est toujours mignon mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose à changer _dit mon frère en s'avançant vers moi pour me détailler._

Bientôt, je fis coincer entre deux apollons grecs ce qui me donna chaud. Taehyung et Chanyeol me dévoraient du regard. De temps à autre, la main de Taehyung effleura mon corps. Je laissa échapper un gémissement assez pathétique lorsque sa main empoigna une de mes fesses.

_ J'avais jamais remarquer mais t'as de belles fesses, hyung. Touche Chanyeol. _Dit Taehyung en malaxant ma fesse._

Je clapis quand la main de Chanyeol empoigna mon autre fesse. Je me faisais peloter par mon frère et mon crush.

_ J'ai envie de sexe _dit soudainement Chanyeol en mettant son autre main sur mon ventre le caressant doucement._

___ Tu sais quoi ? Moi aussi, ça fait super longtemps que je me suis pas fais quelqu'un.

Ils se regardèrent et je compris qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour quelque chose. J'eus un gros doute quand les deux me regardèrent comme s'ils allaient me dévorer.

_ Vous... _hum..._ Vous n’êtes pas sérieux ? Vous n'allez pas...

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je fus soulever par Chanyeol qui m'emmena dans la chambre de Taehyung. Allongé dans le lit avec deux prédateurs au dessus de ma tête, je ne pus que remercier ma soi disant marraine pour ça.

~

J'essayais de rester conscient mais c'était dur. J'avais la bouche rempli par le sexe de Chanyeol et les doigts de Taehyung dans mon intimité. Les deux discutaient joyeusement de ce qu'ils allaient faire de moi. Leurs paroles crues et explicites me firent frémir.

_ Et pourquoi pas le prendre en même temps ? Tu as envie nous sentir profondément en toi, hyung ? _Demanda Taehyung en étirant un peu mon anus avec ses doigts._

Je gémis piteusement. Avoir ses deux énormes sexes en moi en même temps ? Je ne pourrais jamais les prendre en même temps ! C'est beaucoup trop.

_ Je suis sûr qu'il pourrait mais il faudra d'abord bien l'étirer. _Dit Chanyeol en enfonçant son sexe plus loin dans ma bouche._

___ Ouais, on va commencer maintenant _fit Taehyung en enlevant ses doigts._

Je gémis de la perte et remua mes fesses contre le sexe de mon frère. Taehyung me caressa les hanches et plaça son sexe devant mon entrée. Il était tellement dur et chaud. Je voulais demander à mon frère d'arrêter de jouer avec moi mais la main de Chanyeol m'empêchait de sortir son sexe de ma bouche. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque Taehyung poussa doucement son sexe en moi. Je pouvais sentir chaque centimètres de son phallus m'écarter les chairs. C'était tellement différent de mes jouets. Si chaud et si gros. Quand Taehyung fut complètement plonger en moi, un sentiment de plénitude me traversa. Je me sentais tellement plein. Chanyeol me tira les cheveux pour prendre mes lèvres. Le baiser fut passionné et sauvage. Des gémissements se mélangèrent au baiser lorsque Taehyung débuta de lent mouvements. Mon corps trembla face à la vaque de plaisir.

Chanyeol mit fin à notre baiser pour me caresser la tête.

_ Alors, c'est comment d'avoir une bite enfouit profondément dans ton petit cul ? _Me demanda Chanyeol en ricanant._

La seule réponse que j'ai pu lui donner fut un long gémissement de satisfaction. Et puis qu'est ce que je suis censé dire. Je suis pas assez soul de plaisir pour avouer à voix haute que j'aime avoir la bite de mon frère enfouit dans mon cul !

_ Regarde son jolie visage rouge, ça se voit qu'il aime ma verge ! _Dit Taehyung en donnant des coups rudes._

Mon frère me labourait sans ménagement. J'entendais ses bourses claquer contre mes fesses. Je n'arrivais pas à aligner deux mots pour concrétiser une pensée cohérente. J'avais toujours cru que mon frère était doux au lit mais apparemment je me trompais. J'avais chaud, ma tête tournait et je n'arrivais pas à tenir sur mes bras. Je m'écroulais sous le poids du plaisir. Mon torse sur le lit et les fesses en l'air, j'étais sur le point de craquer. C'était beaucoup trop. Trop d'intensité, trop de plaisir. J'essaya de prévenir Taehyung mais les mots refusèrent de sortir. Je leva la tête pour regarder Chanyeol d'un air suppliant.

_ Tu as envie de jouir, bébé ? _Me demanda Chanyeol en me caressant la tête._

Un gémissement lui répondit. Il fit un signe de la main et je sentis la poigne de Taehyung sur mes hanches se fit plus ferme. Mes gémissements se transformèrent en hurlement face aux mouvements de mon frère devenus de véritable coups de butoirs. Je sentis une chaleur dans mon bas ventre et sans me toucher, je jouis dans un hurlement silencieux sur les draps. Un long gémissement de satisfaction franchit mes lèvres lorsque je sentis le sperme chaud de mon frère me remplirent.

Je venais de perdre ma virginité avec mon petit frère. Punaise ! Comment je vais expliquer ça à Luhan !?

Taehyung se retira en douceur de mon intimité. Je le sentis se déplacer mais j'étais encore sur mon petit nuage pour essayer de savoir ce qu'il faisait. Au bout d'une minute, Chanyeol me souleva comme si je ne pesais rien pour m'allonger sur le dos. J'avais le sexe de mon frère pile au dessus des yeux. Malgré mes yeux brouillés par mes larmes de plaisir, je voyais très bien mon frère sur son téléphone avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il était entrain de me filmer. Cet idiot me filmait !

Je voulais lui dire d'arrêter, de supprimer la vidéo mais un mouvement de Chanyeol m'en empêcha. Je suréleva ma tête pour voir mon crush placer son sexe devant mon intimité souillé. Je n'étais toujours pas remis de mon précédent orgasme qu'il voulait m'en donnait un autre.

J'eus le souffle couper quand Chanyeol entra d'une poussé en moi. Chanyeol était plus long et pus gros que mon adorable petit frère. Il prit mes jambes pour les mettre sur ses épaules lui permettant d'avoir un meilleur accès à mon derrière. Les vas et viens de Chanyeol furent doux jusqu'à ce qu'il touche mon point G. Ses coups se firent plus sauvage touchant mon point G à chaque fois. Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Le plaisir qu'il me procurait était délicieux, puissant. Chanyeol ressemblait à un animal en rut. Le plaisir de le satisfaire était égal à celui qu'il me procurait.

Un mouvement au dessus de moi me ramener sur Terre. Taehyung s'était mis à quatre pattes au dessus de moi. Sa queue était au dessus de ma bouche. Je compris sur qu'il voulait lorsque je sentis ses lèvres entourant mon sexe. Je pris délicatement son sexe en bouche et essaya suivre son rythme mais avec les mouvements de Chanyeol s'était très difficile.

Je sentais venir. La queue de Chanyeol et la bouche de Taehyung combiné ensemble, c'était trop pour moi. Un coup de plus dans ma prostate et je jouis dans la bouche de mon frère. Ce dernier fit quelques mouvements avec sa main avant de venir dans ma bouche. Je m'étouffa presque. J'eus du mal à avaler, un filet de sperme coulait le long de ma bouche. Un grognement et le sentiment d'être rempli me fit comprendre que Chanyeol était venu en moi.

Fatigué, j'essaya de rester conscient. Il eu un mouvement au dessus de moi mais je fis pas attention. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je sentes un souffle chaud à mon oreille.

_ Repose toi, hyung. Cette nuit, il y a beaucoup de chose que Chanyeol et moi voulons tester. _Me dit la voix grave de mon frère me faisant frémir._

La nuit risquait d'être longue.

 


End file.
